Days Gone Bye
by ShadowTh14ft
Summary: This is the story of three close friends, fighting for survival in the zombie apocalypse. How long can they outlast the dead? Will their friendship stand strong or crumble under the struggle to stay alive? Rated T for strong language, tobacco/alcohol use, and violence. Takes place in Walking Dead universe (the world and zombies are like that of the show) Carl is seventeen CarlxOC
1. Barely Scraping By

_Prolog:_

_Life hadn't always been like this. It wasn't always kill or be killed. The lines of right and wrong hadn't always been so blurred. The fight to survive hadn't ever been so fierce. But that was then, life before. This, was life now._

Chapter One: Barely Scraping By

It'd been six months since the world went to shit. Those first few weeks were the embodiment of mayhem and chaos. Corpses coming back to life, people eating people, any forms of laws and human decency, gone. Riots and raiding started soon after the hospitals had been declared danger zones. The National Guard tried to contain the outbreaks from the hospitals and stop the riots, but it all happened so fast. Skye Rodder wrenched herself from those thoughts and looked up at the greying December sky. A light snow covered everything, turning the forest floor at a mess of dirt mixed with slush. She sighed, shivering in the chilled Oklahoma air. Skye could hear CC scolding Kyle in the near distance, but for what, she couldn't say. She smirked slightly and let out a shuttering breath. Her leather jacket was warning thin, and the air was crisp and cold. She stood up from the log she had been sitting on and walked over to their rugged campsite. The winter in Oklahoma was harsh, and they were just barely scraping by. They hardly had any supplies left at all, and it was only getting colder. She looked to her friends with a slight smile, hearing Kyle apologizing for whatever he had done. "Babe I'm sorry. I forgot you moved the sleeping bags." he said with a pout. His lip ring poked out some with his pout and CC rolled her blue eyes. "Well remember next time and don't trip over me again." CC grumbled. Kyle grinned and gave her a quick kiss. They both sat down next to the fire pit as Skye dropped the sticks she gathered onto the dying fire. It flickered some, then began burning a bit stronger that before. She sat down on the other side of CC and watched as the flames licked the fresh logs. CC smiled some and nudged her. "How you doing? You look like you could use some sleep." Skye smiled just slightly and nodded, her straight dark hair bobbing some under her grey beanie. "Yeah I am pretty tired..." She mumbled. Kyle passed her a bottle of water and lit a cigarette. "Wish we had some weed right about now." He said absent mindly as he took a deep drag. CC and Skye laughed, and CC said "Yeah it'd defiantly help take off some of the edge." Skye shrugged and cast her eyes back to the flames. She never tried any despite the encouragement from her friends. She wouldn't have minded to, but the timing had never been right. But sitting in the woods, waiting for crazy undead cannibals to find them, didn't seem like an ideal time to try it either. She looked over at her friends with a small smile. They had been best friends for over two years, and Kyle and CC had been dating nearly a year now. Kyle's dark brown hair moved with the breeze, inching even more into his blue eyes. He finished his smoke and offered each of them one. Skye lit it and took a deep drag, letting it relax her. She had tried to stop smoking about five months ago, but the urge to quit left her when the world seemingly ended. CC lit hers and walked about the camp. Her short blonde hair bounced some as she walked, as did the pistol on her hip. "I think we should move out tonight. We're running really low on supplies and I don't like being so exposed." CC said, flicking the cigarette butt to the ground and snuffing it under the heel of her steel toed boots as she turned back to face them. They all were punks in every since of the way. Skinny jeans, beanies, boots, stud belts and all. Their outfits needed little change in this new scenario since the clothes were perfect for running and not loose fitting in the slightest. Skye nodded her agreement and Kyle, of course, made no argument. Skye spun the keys to her Taurus on her finger and grabbed up their back-packs. She tossed them in the trunk as Kyle snuffed the fire. CC walked over with their sleeping bags and threw them in with the bags. Their sad collection of food fit into one Bud Light box. Skye sighed and slammed the trunk closed. She slid behind the wheel and started the car up. CC sat in the passenger seat and started flicking through the empty radio static. Kyle laid out across the back seat, spinning the wheels of his skate board as he lost himself to his thoughts. The old Ford started out of the path they had made through the woods. They hit the back roads that lead to the small patch of farm land in about fifteen minutes. Only one or two houses where out here, but none of them suggested they visit them. These folks didn't like visitors before the world went to hell in a hand basket; they wouldn't hesitate to shoot them now. Skye's eyes trailed down to the gas needle, watching it linger just above the E. She sighed deeply and said "We need gas. _Really_ soon." CC nodded and popped in a CD she had burned for Skye when she first got this car two years ago. Slipknot's Duality blasted through the speakers, and for a moment, it was as if it was just another Saturday evening zipping down the back roads to kill time and have some fun before school on Monday. Kyle sang along perfectly, his voice echoing Cory Taylor's screams quietly from the back. CC busied herself with cleaning her pistol. Skye made a mental note to clean hers as well. She had gotten so used to it resting in the holster on her hip, she had forgotten it was there. She silently sang along with the song as her eyes scanned the road. Skye drove right over the center median. No need to follow traffic laws anymore. The speed limit sign read 45, and Skye's speedometer read 75. Her eyes scanned the road, but not for other vehicles anymore. She looked for any stray corpses that might be mulling around in her path. They sometimes wondered out from the woods to the road, other times they would be just aimlessly standing there. Skye let her thoughts roam as she stared out over the dull horizon. She thought of places where they could go to next. Stay for a while before moving on to the next temporary home. When her thoughts roamed to her family, she snapped her concentration back to the road before her. Skye couldn't think about them now. What happened, had happened and nothing could change it now. She saw a small gas station up ahead. The hand-made sign was barely visible, but as they got closer she could see that it read 'Chappell Family Rest-Stop'. She swung the car into the little pull in. The building looked like a renovated log cabin, and the parking lot was small with only two sorry-looking gas pumps. She pulled up to one and looked over at CC and Kyle. CC drew her pistol and Kyle grabbed a bat from the floorboard as he sat up. "We'll check out here first, make sure we're good, and then head inside. It looks pretty small so it shouldn't be too hard to make a sweep." CC said after studying the outside of the building. Skye pulled her pistol from it's holster as she stepped from the car. She quietly closed the door and waited for her friends. CC and Kyle checked the left side as she started toward the right of the building. She peeked around the side of the building with her gun at the ready. Nothing but an ice machine. "Clear!" Skye called softly and made her way over to the left side of the building. She saw CC standing over a corpse while Kyle whipped the bat clean on the grass. Skye walked over beside CC and looked down at the thing. The right side of its skull was smashed in, and blood was pooling slowly into the snow. It had been a man, probably in his thirties. Skye looked away quickly. Kyle had smashed it's skull in with a single hit, and she could see bits of hair and broken skull fragments against the now exposed brain. Kyle walked over with the bat resting on his shoulder and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Got that fucker good." Kyle said with a grin as he blew a cloud of smoke into the air. Skye gave him a small smile and said "Bashed it _right_ the fuck in." CC and Kyle both grinned a little at the reference to 'The Shinning'. CC started walking back toward the front and they followed after. CC looked at them both, her face serious once again, and they nodded in return. She pulled the door open and steeped inside. Kyle followed her in with the bat ready. Skye stepped in after him and raised her gun as her eyes scanned the small store. Everything was coated in a layer of dust. Thy left footprints in the it as they walked. The cash register was to her left. She slipped over to the counter and peered over it. "Clear.." She said softly. Kyle whistled in response, acknowledging that he had heard. Skye then turned her attention to the aisles. There were only three. The shelves were long and filled with various snacks and such. On the wall next to CC were the soda fridges, the neon lights no longer buzzing and their contents now warm from the lack of refrigeration. She walked down the aisle and examined the shelves on either side of her. Chips and other foods of that like lined them. She reached the back and saw CC and Kyle had as well. There was a small bathroom in the back, but it was clear. "Looks like whoever owned this place packed up a long time ago." Kyle said. Skye was about to agree when she saw a door labeled 'Office'. "Maybe not..." She slowly walked over to the door and let her hand rest on the handle. She looked over to her friends. CC had her gun aimed steadily at the door and Kyle had his bat at the ready. He gave her a little nod. Skye drew a deep breath and yanked the door open.


	2. New Beginnings

Chapter Two: New Beginnings

_"Alone, we can do so little. Together we can do so much." - Helen Keller_

Skye peered into the murky office, but it was too dark. The small window was covered with a sheet and only the slightest ray of light shinned through it. It was barely enough light for her to see the dust moving about. Suddenly, Skye found herself pinned to the wall and a gun stuck in her face. She gasped softly and felt her gun roughly knocked to the floor. "Who the fuck are you?!" A male voice screamed at her. "Drop the gun and let her go before I blow your brains _all_ over the fucking wall!" CC's voice boomed from behind the shadowed figure that blocked Skye's view. She felt her attacker stiffen as CC came into view. She had her gun to the back of his head. "Got another gun pointed right at your temple from over here, asshole." Kyle chimed in. Skye would have grinned at his bold bluff, but the gun being pressed firmly into her left temple stopped her. Slowly, the gun went away and the shadow stepped back. Skye scooped up her gun, and watched as he stepped out into the store. He looked around her age, probably seventeen. He was slightly taller than her and his blue eyes glared daggers at CC. He still had his gun in his hand. CC fixed him with one of her ice glares and kept her gun trained on him. "Why are you raiding my store?" The boy growled. "I don't see your fucking name on it, and you're not really in a position to ask questions." CC said simply, but Skye could hear the anger rising in her voice. She needed to defuse the situation before their trigger fingers got itchy. The boy was about to snap something back when Skye cut him off. "Hold on a second," she said as she stepped between them, "Let's all just relax and take a step back before this gets ugly alright?" "How can you say that?! He just pulled a fucking _gun_ on you Skye!" CC asked, clearly stunned. "He probably thought we were raiders. We would have thought the same if it had been us in his situation." Skye responded calmly. The guy had been watching them both carefully. He sighed and grumbled out "I'm sorry. Y'all know how it is. It's just instinct now." Skye nodded and CC holstered her gun. "So, what are we gonna do now?" Kyle asked from behind them. They all turned to face him and Skye couldn't help but smile. He had jumped up onto a shelf and sat eating away at a bag of chips. Skye grinned a little at him, and she could practically feel CC roll her eyes at him from behind her. "What do you mean Kyle?" CC asked, still watching the boy over Skye's shoulder. "I mean, how are we gonna go from here? We going to spilt up the food and go our separate ways, or is this dude gonna come with us?" CC immediately shook her head, her blonde curls bobbing. "No way. We're not taking anyone in." Skye looked from her friend to the stranger then softly said "He could be helpful CC..." CC was getting agitated again. "We don't know where he's been, who he's pissed off, hell, we don't even know his damn _name_!" She said with a frustrated sigh. "My name's Carl. Carl Grimes. I got separated from my group about two months ago. Found my way here 'bout, five days ago?" Skye looked over to him. He did look thin, but then again they all did. His clothes were ragged and dirty. His grey and black flannel shirt was torn on one sleeve, and his jeans were ripped up. The pack on his back was pretty full, indicating that he was traveling on foot and truly alone. CC grumbled something under her breath and pulled Skye and Kyle off to the side with her. "Look, I don't like this kid, but we can afford to spilt this food up…" CC mumbled quietly. Kyle shrugged and ate another chip "As long as this dude doesn't try to mess with you two, I don't give a damn. It's up to you and Skye, babe." Skye nodded some and looked to CC. She didn't seem too happy about the unspoken agreement they had come to in that glance, but she shrugged and walked over to Carl. He was leaning against the wall and had a brown sheriff's hat resting on his head. He shot them a glance and she noticed the badge was missing from the hat. Skye spoke up first. "If you wanna come with us, you're welcome to. We've got a car." Carl was silent for a few moments, and then he shrugged some. "Beats sitting around here waiting to get eaten I guess." Skye nodded to him some and then walked over to the counter at the front of the store. "I don't think money is gonna help us now." Carl called after her. "She's turning on the gas pump for the car, dipshit." CC grumbled as she and Kyle started loading the food into a box. Carl blinked some then grabbed an empty box and started doing the same. Skye smiled a little at her friend's remark and flicked the switch for the pump. She walked out to the car and flicked open the tank. She slid the nozzle in and hit the lock lever. Skye sighed some and watched the gallons number creep up. She flicked her pocket knife out and began picking at the dirt under her nails. Skye became lost in thought, and when Carl dropped the empty gas containers to the ground beside her, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Carl grinned and chuckled a bit as she glared at him. "Thought we could fill up these for extra. They only had two in the store." Skye nodded her thanks and began to fill up the containers. CC and Kyle walked out with the boxes of food as she finished with the last container. Kyle set the three food boxes in the trunk and put the gas containers in as well. CC spread out a map of Oklahoma on the hood of the car and scanned over it. Skye walked over and peered at it too. _Where can we go? Up to the northern part of the state maybe?_ Skye was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Kyle and Carl disagreeing on how to store the gas containers. "Dude, I tied them together and set them in the middle of the spare tire. They're not going to spill." Kyle said matter-of-factly. "If we tie em' to the back we don't have to worry about them spilling at all." Carl mumbled. "No, you're right, then we just have to worry about them fucking flying off. You've never seen how Skye turns this damn thing." Kyle remarked. "Yeah, but-" "The grown-ups are talking, kids. So shut the hell _up_." CC interrupted with a faked sweet smile. Skye laughed and both boys grumbled that the other didn't know shit. "Maybe we could see how bad Anadarko is?" CC wondered out loud as her eyes retuned to the map. Skye's blue eyes fell on the panhandle and it hit her. "Boise City." she said quickly. CC blinked some and her eyes skimmed the map. "What? Where's that even at?" she asked. "Exactly," Skye grinned some and pointed to the farthest edge of the map "It's a real small town up in the panhandle. It only has- _had _about a thousand people." CC thought it over for a moment as she studied the map. "It's perfect. If worst comes to worst, we can just head up to the Black Masa." The girls ran their plan by the guys and they all came to a quick agreement. They were headed to Boise City.


	3. Long Roads

Chapter Three: Long Roads

_"Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none." - William Shakespeare_

The ride to the highway was a quite one. Skye, as usual, drove; Carl sat gloomily in the passenger's seat, while Kyle and CC shared the backseat. Skye focused on the road, wondering what Boise would bring. She glanced back at CC and smiled some. Her friend was studying the map while Kyle was asleep in her lap. He was stretched out across the back seat with his head on her thigh. For a moment; Skye considered slamming on the brakes with a devilish grin, but then decided against it due to the fact CC might rip the map accidently. She glanced at Carl for a second to find him asleep. His sheriff's hat was pulled down over his eyes and his head leaned against the car window. Skye returned her eyes to the road as they neared the highway. "Take I-40 and get off at Route 270 right?" she asked CC softly. CC studied the map a moment longer then nodded "Yup. That's the fastest way for us to get there." Skye nodded and looked with saddening eyes at what used to be their hometown. Mustang hadn't been great, but it was where she grew up. She drove through town quickly, zipping around abandoned cars and the few stray walkers in the streets. As Skye neared the turn on to the highway, she slowly brought the car to a stop. CC looked up and saw why she stopped. "Damn…" was all she could say. The road leading into Oklahoma City was completely empty. The road leading out was jammed up with dead, snow covered cars. It seemed to stretch out forever. Skye shook her head and slowly coaxed the old Ford onto the wrong side of the highway. As they drove out of the city, her eyes scanned the endless sea of vehicles_. You dumb bastards…I can't believe you all just sat here, waiting to die._ Skye sighed some and told herself she ought not speak ill of the dead. Everyone had panicked back in those first weeks. She glanced in the review and saw CC had fallen asleep too. _When do I get __my__ nap?_ She smiled just a little and drove on. After a few miles, she saw the cause of the backed up traffic. A semi-truck had flipped. Completely. It lay horizontally, blocking all three lanes. Damn the bad luck. Skye looked down and saw she was going 86. She grinned a little and pushed her Ford up to 95. Skye had often wished she could go this fast everywhere. But that was in the before times, when she had places to be and things to do. Now she had all the time in the world. Her only goals now were to stay alive and keep her friends alive. _What about Carl?... Do I watch out for him now too? Would he do the same for us, for me? _Skye shook her head, trying to clear it of all thought. Those are all she really had to occupy her mind now, and it was almost madding. She drove for hours before her eyes started to droop. God was she tired. The car had swayed lightly to the left, just barely, but it was enough to scare her fully awake. She had put on the cruise control hours ago, and they were going a steady 80. Skye sighed deeply, itching for a cigarette and a long nap. She jumped a little when she felt a hand tap her arm. She looked over and found Carl had woken up, his black hair messy under his hat. "You look really tired. I can drive if you need me to." He spoke softly so he wouldn't wake Kyle and CC. Skye wanted to say yes, but she shook her head. "No that's alright. I got it," then she added quickly "Thank you though." She really was tried, exhausted even, but she didn't know if she could trust this boy. She _couldn't_ trust this boy. He was here for the simple fact that they couldn't afford to share the food, and they weren't murders. Skye didn't notice Carl watching her while she battled her thoughts, and after a while, he said softly "I know you don't think so, but you can trust me." She blinked and looked at him for a moment. "Trusting people you meet these days, gets you killed." He leaned back in his seat, seeming to consider her words. "Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. All I know is that if you drive much longer, we're all gonna be dead when you wreck this car cause you fell asleep." Skye frowned some and Carl grinned a little. She rolled her eyes, slowly let the car come to a stop, and looked over at him. "Fine, you can drive. But if you fuck up my car, I'll fuck up your face." He smiled and held up his hands in a mock-surrender. Skye laughed softly and opened the door. She walked around the car and slid into the passenger seat. She watched as Carl readjusted the review and fixed the mirrors. He leaned the seat back just a tad and looked over at her with a small smile. Skye smiled back just a bit and felt her car ease slowly forward. Soon they were back going 80 again and she watched the Oklahoma plains fly by out the window. Skye soon found herself dozing off, relaxed into the warm felt of her Ford's grey interior. She heard Carl humming a song very softly to himself and she smiled softly. "Oh, make sure to get off on Route 270…" Skye heard him mummer a soft 'mm-hm' and her eyes finally drooped shut.

Skye woke to the familiar hum of her Ford's engine, her eyes fluttering open. She stretched out some and rubbed her eyes for a moment. "How'd you sleep?" Carl asked, looking over at her with a kind smile. "Really good actually…" Skye replied, realizing how much better she felt now. Her bones didn't ache as much from the cold and her eyes didn't feel so heavy anymore. "You look better, more rested" Carl said absent-mindedly, driving down the long road. "Wow, thanks for telling me I looked like shit before." Skye mumbled with a smile. His eyes widened some and he shook his head, turning to look at her. "No, that's not what I meant! You always looked real nice!" he stammered out. "Real nice, huh?" Skye said with a sly grin. "Yeah!" he blushed then, realizing what he had said. "Er, you know what I mean…" Skye laughed and Carl mumbled a quite curse. "So, how far down Route 270 are we?" she asked, still giggling some. Carl rolled his eyes and grumbled "Bout half way to Boise City by now, I'd say." Skye nodded, the last of her laughter gone. She glanced back at her friends, who still slept soundly. It had been a while since any of them had slept more than four hours out of the day. Skye looked to Carl after a while, wondering about how he'd ended up at that gas station. "How'd you get separated from your group?" Carl looked at her for a moment, then back to the road. "We were at a farm and a hoard came through… I got separated from the group trying to save a woman, but I couldn't. I tried to get to the car then, but there was way too many of, _them, _between me and my group. I took off into the woods, and ran like hell." His eyes seemed distant. "It was a nice farm. Safe. _Seemed_ safe anyway. Guy named Hershel owned it." Skye listened carefully, and then asked "How'd you all find the farm?" Carl grinned then; his hand that had been resting on the side of the door moving to touch his right side. "I got shot." He said it so simply. Skye shook her head and laughed some. "Whatever." Carl shrugged and rose up his shirt. Right there, on the right side of his rib cage, was a small gunshot scar. She looked at it for a moment. "How'd that happen?" she asked, truly interested now. "I'd like to tell you it was in a shootout or something, but it was just a huntin' accident." Carl said with short laugh, the kind of laugh you have when looking back on a not-so-fond memory, and pushed up his hat some. "Okay, one last question." Skye said with a smile. He laughed and nodded. "Go on." "What's with the hat?" He paused then, his smile fading. _God damn it…_Skye wished she'd never asked now. "It's my dad's. Well, it _was _his hat. Hell, I don't know if he's even still alive anymore…" Carl spoke it quietly, his eyes distant again. Skye looked down and her shoulders slumped some. "I saw my mom get bitten. She was protecting my little sisters, they were only two. I tried to save her, but I was too late... My step-dad grabbed them up and _ran_. Got in his truck and bailed." Skye didn't know how venomous her words sounded when she spoke of him. "Guess he figured her for dead, and wasn't gonna bother saving the kid that wasn't his. So, he took the two that _were_ his and just took off. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and killed the walker that bit her and just sat there with her. I held her hand, told her I loved her… Just sat there and held her. Then, she just slipped away…" Skye didn't know when Carl had taken her hand, but she didn't pull away from it. She didn't know when the silent tears had started flowing down her cheeks either, but she let them come. The tears stopped very soon. Skye had never been one to cry, and when she did, she never made a sound and the water-works shut off quick. "How'd you meet up with those two?" Carl asked after a while. Skye's lips twitched into a smile. "We've all been friends a long time. Way before, _this_." He nodded and opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but closed it when he heard stirring from the backseat. Kyle sat up carefully so he wouldn't wake CC. Skye realized she was still holding Carl's hand, dropped it quickly, and assumed Kyle hadn't seen it. She didn't see her friend's frown. "I see a town up ahead." Kyle said and grinned excitedly, his hair messy from sleep. Skye saw it too. Carl sped the car up some. As the Ford neared the town, they saw a sign that read; _Boise City; Population: 1,266. _


	4. New Toys in a New Town

Chapter Four: New Toys in a New Town

_"A fool's paradise is a wise man's hell." - Thomas Fuller _

Boise City, wasn't a city at all. It was hardly a town, for that fact. Skye's high school had more students than this town had people. Carl eased the car through the town slowly. Everything was covered a light layer of snow, but they could still see how down-trodden most of the houses were. Skye shook her head some and let her eyes roam the streets. The town was incredibly small. The tiny high school could have passed for a post office. CC had woken up as they passed an abandoned garage that had collapsed in. "Wow, this place is right outta _Home and Gardens, _isn't it?" CC mused. Skye smiled and Carl chuckled softly. Carl brought the Ford to a sudden stop and they all looked ahead. A small group of walkers were eating away at something, staining the snow crimson with blood. Skye felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't tell if the bloody heap the dead were attacking was a small human or a large dog. "Go around it…" Skye heard herself say. Carl steered the car past the group of walkers and continued slowly through the town. A few raised their heads and growled at the vehicle, but none of them seemed willing to leave their meal to chase it down. Skye closed her eyes briefly, feeling her heart clench. There had been a tiny shoe resting in the bloodied snow. Carl swung the Ford onto Main Street, and Skye saw the now ramshackle store-fronts. She read the names of them as they passed: _Pam's Diner, The Rust-Bucket_ (which appeared to be an auto shop)_, Silver Fox Bar, and Jim's Hardware_. "Stop," Skye blurted quickly "We could use some stuff that's in there." Carl brought the car to a stop in front of the store and they all got out. He tossed Skye the key which she pocketed as she drew her pistol. CC peered through the dirty shop window, surveying the store. Kyle and Carl set off to check the alley behind the store. Skye looked down the streets which were, as far as she could tell, clear. "Skye, come look at this." CC called. Skye walked over and peered in. There were three walkers mindlessly wondering the store. Her eyes fell onto a section of the back wall and she felt herself grin. Axes lined the tiny section, as well as a few chainsaws, but those needed gas and were far too noisy. Kyle returned with Carl, a cigarette dangling from his lips. "How many we got?" he asked, a cloud of smoke accompanying his words. "Three far as we can tell." Skye answered, itching for a smoke herself. "What we waitin' on then?" Kyle drawled out, rocking on his heels. "Front door's locked." Carl announced, hand resting on the handle of a hunting knife attached to his belt. CC turned on her heels and strode to the back alley way. Skye sighed some and followed after her, drawing the combat knife from its sheath on her thigh. CC looked back at their group and nodded, giving the door a swift kick. It swung open reluctantly and banged against the wall. Kyle went in ahead of them, and Skye made to follow, but Carl caught her arm gently. Before she could even look back at him, he had walked into the store ahead of her. Skye smirk slightly. _Who said chivalry was dead? _It was almost comical to her; instead of holding doors, boys now went in first to protect their ladies from the undead. She walked in with CC, dull light streaming in through the filthy shop window. To her left, she heard a snarl followed by a sickening crack. Kyle's chirpy whistle reached her ears, alerting them that he was fine. Skye swung herself around the corner and walked slowly down the aisle that lead to her axes. She gripped the combat knife steadily in her hand, her eyes expertly scanning each row of shelves she pasted. As Skye neared the next shelf, a growling corpse lunged for her. She side-stepped quickly to her left, letting the walker fall the ground. As it began to push itself up, Skye sank her knife into the back of its skull with fleshy _smack_. She jerked her knife upwards, a layer of murky red coating the blade. Blood pooled from its head onto the dusty tiled floor. Skye wiped the blade clean on the back of the corpse's shirt and chimed a perky whistle. Kyle and CC appeared side-by-side and they flashed her a grin. Carl looked stunned. He had been running to help her, but she proved she clearly didn't need it. Skye gave him an innocent smile and took an axe off the wall. It was a decent size, a bit longer than her arm. Kyle dropped his bat to the floor with a clang and scooped one up with a grin. "I'll pack em' up if y'all wanna check the rest of the store." Kyle declared as he gave his ax a test swing. Skye stared over to the register while CC scanned the aisles. "No gas to pump this time, so whatca lookin' for?" Carl asked with a smirk. Skye climbed over the counter and let her hand feel along the self underneath it. She grinned victoriously as she held up .44 magnum; the same kind of gun that hung off her slender hip. "This." She answered with a laugh. "Kyle! I found ya a gun, same as mine!" Skye called. "Awesome! Bout done getting the tools loaded up." He called back. Apparently CC had found more useful things. Skye found a half empty ammo box and tucked in under her arm. She flicked the chamber open and smiled, finding the gun fully loaded. Carl kicked open the front door and held it for them. Kyle tossed the axes in the trunk along with the hammers and toolbox CC found. The tool box was filled with tools to help repair the car should anything go wrong with it. Skye saw a group of corpses headed their way. "We should go." she urged. Heads turned and agreements were murmured. The survivors climbed in and the Ford roared to life, speeding away from Main Street. Skye was about to loop back around to the high school when she saw a path. It was small and hidden; it looked as if it lead out of town. Skye made a hard left and Carl grabbed onto the oh-shit handle for dear life. CC and Kyle merely laughed, used to her crazy turns. "I told you she turned like a psycho Carl." Kyle chuckled from the back. "Well God damn, you didn't tell me it was _that_ bad!" he shot back. Skye rolled her eyes with a smile and grumbled "Don't be a little bitch." CC erupted in laughter and Carl growled something under his breath. Skye laughed and grinned over at him. He gave her a smile back, proving he wasn't really mad. The tiny dirt path lead to a small trailer about twenty minutes away from town, forty if you walked. The trailer was surrounded by a bobbed wire fence with a makeshift gate on it. Skye pulled up to it and glanced back at her friends. "Seems like a smarter idea than those houses." Carl said. "And we can make runs into town when we need stuff." Kyle added. Her eyes moved to CC. "Sounds good to me." she approved. Kyle climbed out and yanked the gate open. Skye coasted the car inside the fence and he pulled the gate closed before crawling back in the car. She parked it on the grass in front of the door and the all got out. Carl and herself drew their knives, as Kyle got CC and himself axes. Kyle opened up the door and stepped in. Skye followed close behind. She glanced around and saw the living room and connected kitchen were clear. There was a tiny hallway leading out of the living room and Kyle started down it. She placed a hand on his shoulder, letting him know she was behind him. There were three closed doors. Kyle stopped in front of the first and Skye headed to the second. She saw Carl walk past her toward third as she pulled the door open. She stepped in, her knife at the ready. It was a small, empty bathroom. She gave a sigh of relief and whistled her chirpy tune. Kyle whistled back, signaling that his room was clear too. Carl called out 'clear!' and walked over to them. "So two bedrooms and a bathroom?" Kyle wondered. "Seems that way." CC answered from the kitchen, looking through it for supplies. "This place is perfect." Skye said with a smile, glad she had been right about coming to Boise City. "Perfect for now." Carl murmured as he headed out to the car to get his things. His words echoed in Skye's ears and she frowned some. _For now._


	5. Same Shit, Diffrent Day

Chapter Five: Same Shit, Different Day

_"In the end it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years." - Abraham Lincoln _

Skye sat on the wooden steps that lead to their run down trailer with a cigarette between her lips. Her blue eyes scanned the dead landscape with little interest. She shivered in the winter air and took a deep drag. The screen door opened and banged shut as Carl plopped down beside her. "Hey." He said with a pleasant smile. "Hey yourself." Skye responded with a smile, a trail of smoke following her words. She offered him a cigarette which he politely declined. After a minute, Carl popped open a beer. "Want one?" he offered "They're warm, but with this weather, it doesn't taste so bad." Skye eyed it, then shrugged and popped the top. She took a big gulp and grimaced some. Warm beer tasted more like piss than cold beer. Carl had been right though. The alcohol warmed her and she took another sip, her taste buds warming up to the familiar bitter taste once again. Skye smiled for a moment, wondering what her mother would think of her daughter with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She figured her mom wouldn't be too happy and found herself laughing softly. Suddenly, Skye felt an over-whelming need to cry and she pushed those thoughts far away. "What's so funny?" Carl asked, glancing over at her with a little smile. "Nothing." she answered, returning the smile as she flicked her cigarette butt into the snow. Carl took another sip of his beer and leaned back, stargazing. Skye looked down at him for a moment, and then did the same. She lay beside him, looking at the endless sea of stars and loosing herself, once again, to thought. It was _so_ quite now. She almost longed to hear the distant roar of a semi or see a jumbo-jet sail across the sea of stars. However, she saw nothing but the undisturbed stars and only heard the sound of Carl's steady breathing. "Kinda unsettling, huh?" The sudden sound of Carl's voice made her jump so badly that she would have fallen off the steps if he hadn't caught her. "Shit! I didn't mean to scare ya! Skye, I'm really sorry…" he apologized, his left hand holding her back, the other resting on her right arm. "It's fine." she laughed with a smile. Skye saw the worry on his face and smirked a little. "Carl, I'm fine. Really." she assured him. His face relaxed and he smiled back. "Good, cause I bet you'd 'a beat my ass if I made you fall." he joked. Skye laughed and nodded. "Probably woulda!" The door opened and they both saw CC standing there. "Oh, my bad. Didn't know I was interrupting." Skye was instantly aware how close she was to Carl, and how this must look. "What? Wait, no! It's not like- _we're_ not like that! I almost fell, and he caught me. That's all!" she babbled as CC's grin grew. "Sure, I _totally _believe you Skye!" she teased. "No, CC, it's really not-" Carl began. "Whatever you _saaaaaaaay_!" CC sang as she went back into the trailer, the screen door banging closed behind her. "God damn her…" Skye grumbled as she hid her red face in her hands. Carl laughed some and helped her stand. "Coulda been worse." he offered. She scoffed "How?" Carl smirked and shrugged "Well, I could missed when I reached for ya and fell on top of ya." Skye cracked up at the thought and nodded. "I suppose it coulda been worse then." she affirmed. "You go on to bed. I'll kept watch tonight." he said. "You sure?" she asked with a small frown. "Yes," Carl insisted with a smile as he climbed onto the roof "Get some sleep for me." Skye rolled her eyes with a smile and opened the door, wishing him a goodnight as she went it. CC and Kyle had taken the back bedroom. She stepped into the first one closest to the living room and nearly collapsed onto the bed. It had been so long since she had a real bed to sleep in. Skye fell asleep instantly, and for once, nightmares did not haunt her dreams.

Skye woke as the sun shinned through the thin curtains into her eyes with a groan. She rolled herself onto her feet and rubbed her eyes. She pulled a fresh grey v-neck on and slid her hoodie on over it. Skye walked out into the living room to find Carl asleep on the couch and CC getting herself a water bottle from the kitchen. "Where's Kyle?" she asked with a yawn, pulling her beanie onto her head. "Fixin' a hole out in the fence." CC answered, tossing her a bag of bacon flavored beef jerky. Skye caught it and fell into the dusty recliner opposite the couch where Carl slept. She looked, _really_ _looked_, around the trailer for the first time, noticing its state of ware and tear. She took in its paint-peeling walls and the carpet beneath her feet, noting the few stains on it. Somehow, the clear signs of age and use in this old trailer made her feel better than she would have in a brand new one. _It shows that there was life here once. _She was glad they found it cleaned out and abandoned, rather than with blood and walking corpses in it. She tore open the package and ate a piece of jerky, wishing they had real bacon. It was cold in the trailer, and Carl was shivering even in his thick jacket. Skye went into her room d pulled the comforter off the bed. She draped it over him and then returned to her breakfast. Skye heard CC snicker and shot her a glare. CC smiled innocently in response. "It's not like that," she justified "He was shivering." "Whatever you say Skye." CC laughed and took a sip of her water. Skye rolled her eyes and slid on her combat boots, zipping and lacing them tightly. "Gonna go help Kyle with the fence." she mumbled and headed to the door. CC nodded and leaned over the map she had spread out over the kitchen counter. Skye walked into the chilling December air and looked around. She saw him mending the bobbed wire on the far west side of the plot. She walked over, the frozen earth crunching under her boots. Kyle looked up and gave her a smile, his lip ring perking with it. "Mornin'." He chirped and continued mending the fence. "Morin'," she returned "Need any help?" He nodded "Actually, yeah. Could you hold this while I hammer in these nails?" Skye grabbed the old board, carefully minding the sharp bobbed wire. Kyle hammered a newer, stronger board into the older one then stabbed it into the frozen earth. As he hammered then fence post securely into the ground he asked "Sleep well?" She nodded and let her grey-blue eyes roam the snow covered forest that surrounded them. "You?" Kyle gave a grunted 'yeah' as he leaned onto the newly mended post, making sure it would hold weight. He stepped back and eyed his work with a satisfied smile. "We should reinforce the entire fence." Skye said, examining the rest of the fence. Kyle examined it too and nodded. "There's a wood pile behind the trailer. Most of it's rotted, but there's a few good pieces left." He said. She headed back toward the trailer, hearing Kyle follow. They sifted through the pile, finding only eighteen or twenty good pieces. "We'll need more sooner or later." Kyle noted. "We'll have to make a run into town here in a few days so it'll work out." They worked on the fence until the sun faded behind the trees and the sky began its transformation into night. CC sat watch from the roof in a plastic lawn chair she had found and raised her hand to them. Skye raised her hand in return with a smile and Kyle ran ahead to greet her. He let his ax lean onto the trailer wall and called out for her to jump. CC rolled her eyes and climbed down, allowing him to lower her to the ground. "-coulda caught ya…" Kyle was saying as she approached. She went into the trailer, allowing the couple to be alone. Skye went to the box of food they had brought in and rummaged through it. She found a can of black-eyed peas and cut the top off with her knife. Carl was lying on the couch with one leg hanging off. "Finally decided to wake up huh?" she teased and ate a spoonful of peas as she sat in the recliner. Carl smiled, munching on a honey bun. "Yes, I know how you must have missed my company terribly today." He said with mocked formality. Skye laughed and ate another spoonful of peas. A few moments later, they were joined by Kyle and CC. The group of survivors enjoyed their dinners; talking, joking, and laughing well into the night. CC and Kyle said goodnight and retired to their room. "Goodnight." Skye smiled to Carl and went to her room as he walked outside to stand watch.

This was the routine for the next few days; Kyle and Skye mending the fence with CC on watch while Carl slept during the day. They enjoyed dinner together and Carl would stand watch alone during the night. Skye watched as Kyle hammered the last good piece of wood into the fence and smiled. "Finally done with that," Kyle said as he stood, popping his back, "I was getting tired of doing the same crap all day, every day." "Same shit, different day…" Skye mumbled absent-mindedly and eyed the last section of the fence they had to reinforce. "Wanna make the run into town today?" he asked as he lit a cigarette. It was still fairly early in the morning, and they couldn't finish the fence without making the run. Skye nodded and snatched it from his lips, taking a drag with a grin. "Hey! You have your own!" Kyle protested. She laughed and handed it back to him. Skye lit her own as they walked to her car. It was parked perfectly lined up with gate, ready for a quick exit. Skye popped the trunk and eyed its contents as she took another drag. There was one box of food and car supplies in the trunk. They had gone through one box of food already and the other was almost empty in the trailer. "I want to save this box for the road, incase we're forced outta here in a hurry." she thought out load. Kyle nodded and went into the trailer to grab his ax. Skye looked up to CC and told her they were headed into town for a run. "Hurry back." CC responded, her watchful eyes scanning the landscape. Skye slid into her Ford and it roared to life, exhaust visible in the frozen air. Kyle returned with his ax and two empty backpacks. They both always had their guns on their belts. Skye coaxed the car toward the gate and Kyle wrenched it open. She watched as he closed the gate in the review, then he disappeared from her view and the passenger door slammed closed a second later. The old Ford began its return into town with the sun gleaming on the snow.


	6. Mistakes

Chapter Six: Mistakes

_"A weak man has doubts before a decision. A strong man has them afterwards." - Karl Kraus_

Kyle had the radio turned all the way up and his window down. He grinned at her, blowing smoke out into the cold air. Skye smiled back and took a long drag of her own cigarette. She shook her head, still smiling, knowing damn well the walkers could hear the radio through the trees, and were probably following the sound. It didn't matter; in fact it was probably a good thing, since they were leading the dead _away _from their camp. Skye watched the snowy path with hawk-like focus and sang along with Track 4 on her CD. _If you don't wake up screaming, then you won't wake up at all! _She cut a sudden hard left, following along with the unpredictable path, and her eyes narrowed. _Rest your eyes; we'll be waiting, always waiting…_Skye changed the song sharply, causing Kyle to give her a confused stare. "Sorry…" she apologized, feeling stupid about it now "Makes me think of, those things. Ya know what I mean?" Kyle took a long, last drag, flicked the butt out the window, and nodded. "Think I do. That's what those fuckers do. Just wait around for a meal to stumble their way." Skye nodded, smiling some at her friend's sudden change. Kyle had always been that way since she'd known him. He'd be goofing around, then a sudden comment from CC or (on a rare occasion) herself would sober him up, and make him realize he needed to focus, to think. It was always more CC who did that. He'd be doing something dumb or reckless, and she'd snap at him. Skye used to think, in the beginning, of her friend as a kicked puppy, always returning to his kicker; but she soon realized Kyle _needed_ the occasional kicking. On his part, Kyle would remind CC to smile, to laugh, to bend a little before she snapped in two. They needed each other. That's not to say that they didn't fight, however. CC would be in a rare bad mood where trying to lessen it would only make it worse, or Kyle wouldn't want a kicking at a certain time. That's where Skye came in; the unappointed peace-maker. They needed her, too. She found it funny that she was an important part of their relationship as well; a part that helped it work. Skye smiled thoughtfully, almost bitter-sweetly, as she often did when she thought of her friend's relationship. Kyle grew antsy as they drew near the small town and Skye smirked. "Down boy." she teased. He rolled his eyes with a smile. "Just happy to be doing something 'sides fixin' a fence, that's all." She stopped the car at the end of the path. "Where should we try first?" Skye asked, killing the radio and rolling up the window. Kyle looked around, then grinned. "How 'bout the bar?" She glanced over and saw _'The Silver Fox Bar' _written on a decaying neon sign. Skye thought it over. _Bars have guns in them most of the time…and they sometimes serve food. _"Sure, we'll check the bar." Skye agreed and swung the car around the corner and parked in front of it. Kyle and Skye got out and he tried the door. "Locked." he grumbled. "Of course…" Skye said, and then kicked the door so hard that the glass on it shattered. "Damn girl, remind me not to piss you off." Kyle said with a laugh. Skye smiled and drew her combat knife. He knew her legs were strong. They had ran cross-country together. Kyle went in first and whistled for her to follow. She stepped in and let her eyes roam the store. The sunshine lit up the dusty liquor bottles behind the bar. The main room was empty. Kyle jumped up onto the bar top and peered over it. "Clear." he announced as he hopped to the floor. He leaned on the counter with a grin and boasted "Welcome to The Silver Fox ma'am! What can I get you?" Skye laughed and pointed to the store room behind the bar. "How about you check that for me?" Kyle started toward the door and nudged his invisible fellow bartender "Yeah, buddy, you're right! She is a stick in the mud!" Skye rolled her eyes and walked around the empty bar toward the semi-hidden door that read 'DARNELL'S OFFICE: ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK.' She drew a breath and yanked the door open. The smell assaulted her immediately. Skye reeled back and stumbled to the wall, leaning into it heavily. She dry-heaved several times, thanking whatever cosmic force that had influenced her not to eat breakfast that morning. "Skye?" she heard Kyle's worried voice coming toward her. She sucked in a breath and called weakly "I'm good. Don't come back here, Kyle." He, of course, came anyway and put an arm around her, helping her stand and walk away from the door. "What was it?" he asked, looking very worried still. "Nothing… Stay here. I'll be right back." she ordered and pulled her shirt and hoodie over her nose, ignoring his protests. Skye held her breath as she stepped into the dark office. She fished her lighter out of her pocket and snapped it on, knife clenched tightly in the other hand. She kept her eyes trained on the gun in the corpse's hand. She slid the knife into its sheath on her thigh and reached for the gun. It hung limply at the dead man's side, hanging on by the trigger finger. As her hand touched the cold metal, she forced her eyes to his face, what was left of it anyway. Dried, old blood covered the body and splashed the drywall behind it, like splatter-paint. Skye snatched the gun and drew back like a bolt of lightning, watching as the hand swung slowly from left to right. _He's dead. _Really _dead… _She tucked the gun into the waist band of her jeans then pushed the office chair toward the far wall away from the desk, and away from her. She pulled the all draws open, dropping two boxes of ammo into her empty backpack. She hurried out of the office, practically falling into Kyle, and gulping in the fresh air. "Hey, I've got you, Skye. I've always got you..." Kyle said as he held her in his arms. Skye tried to speak by she felt like she was going to dry heave again so she just held onto him tighter and nodded against his chest. "That bad, huh?" he worried. "Let's just go…"Skye croaked out. They walked back to the side walk and were discussing where to go next when a scream rang out. Skye drew her gun and her eyes darted around the street. She crouched beside her car, pulling Kyle down with her. He watched the left side as she watched the right. Skye nudged him and the saw a figure running toward them down Main Street. There was large group of dead dragging along behind the poor bastard. As the figure drew closer, Skye could tell it was a guy. Skye opened her mouth to say something to Kyle when his frantic eyes fell on them. "H-Hey!" he screamed, beginning to run faster. "Fuck!" she hissed and began to move toward the driver's side, still crouching. "NO! Please, for the love of God, please help!" the man cried. Suddenly, he lost his footing on the icy snow and fell. Skye could hear the snap of his ankle from half away down the street, and over the moans of the dead. Kyle's ocean blue eyes widened and he looked over to her. "We have to help him Skye." he urged. She knew he was right too. "Fuck…" she said again. The duo ran towards him quickly with the dead approaching at their slow, but never tiring pace. Skye scooped him up with Kyle, his arms draping over their shoulders. They ran and he hobbled along as quickly as he could on one leg. "Thank you," he sputtered as they ran toward the safety of the Ford "Thank you so much!" "Shut your mouth and fucking _move_!" Skye snapped and ran harder, the extra weight tiring her. They all but threw him into the back and Skye had the car started in seconds. She hit the gas and peeled out so fast she could smell the burning rubber. "Cover his eyes." she ordered. "What?" Kyle asked, puzzled. "Just do it, please…" Skye pleaded. Kyle nodded and reached back, handing the guy the bandana he kept around his wrist. "Nah, come on now don't make me do this. I won't tell no one where y'all-" Skye broke in "Put the fucking thing over your eyes or I'm throwing you out of my car! And if you think I'm gonna stop to do it, you're _dreaming_." He shut up and instantly did as she said. She knew damn well how crazy she sounded, and didn't care one bit. Kyle lit a cigarette and looked out the window. Skye stared at the road ahead, the unspoken understanding clear between them. CC was going to be pissed.

Skye leaded against her car, watching the sun set as CC roared at Kyle. "What did we all agree on after we found Carl?!" CC hissed. Kyle said nothing. "I'm pretty damn sure it was that we were _NOT_ taking anyone else in!" she ranted. "This fuck doesn't have anything on him either! Not a weapon, no supplies, not a damn thing!" she continued. "Oh, and the best fucking part is the run was _wasted!_" "You bring back some ammo, a gun, and an asshole with a broken ankle! Why did you bring him here? Why, Kyle? Answer me!" "_Enough!" _Skye roared. "What happened, happened. There's no going back, no changing it. It's done." CC stared at her, clearly stained. She was already stressed before this. Skye could see it on her face. "We need to decide what to do now." she said in a calmer tone. "Well, what's the plan then Skye?" CC snapped back. "Take him back tomorrow." She said flatly. Kyle nodded and CC seemed satisfied. "Just gonna leave him for dead?" Carl wondered. "Nope. We _saved _him from the dead today. He already owes us for that already, and has nothing to offer us. He can't even pull his weight around here with that ankle." Carl was satisfied by her logic but the nameless boy wasn't. "H-hey no, wait a second! I've got supplies in our hide out back in town! I can show you all tomorrow, and-" "_Our?_" CC questioned. "Who else are you with?" Kyle asked, gravely serious. The boy gulped and looked at the four unsympathetic faces around him. "My brother, Josh, and me… I'm Joel by the way." No one gave a damn. Carl scooped him up and led him in the trailer. Kyle followed in after, the screen door banging closed. CC started in but Skye caught her arm. "Hey… Go easy on Kyle. I helped as much as he did. It's my mess. I'll clean it up." CC smiled just a little. She gave Skye a hug and sighed "It's Kyles's mess too, which makes it my mess." With that, CC went inside. Skye climbed up onto the trailer's roof and sighed deeply. She lit a cigarette and watched as the moon rose in the sky.


	7. Deals and Deeds

Chapter Seven: Deals and Deeds

_"Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win." - Stephen King_

The next morning went by in a chilling silence. CC and Kyle loaded up the supplies and blankets into the car for the trip back into town; in case someone found their home or the dead overtook it. Carl had wrapped Joel's ankle and blind-folded him without a word then sat him in the back seat, right in the middle. Skye hadn't slept a wink that night, nor had she gone inside all that morning. She had sat on the roof, keeping watch during the night; and watching the events of the morning go by like an old, silent picture show. She hoped down when her group appeared ready to leave. She landed with her usual cat-like grace, but grimaced some. Her bones were stiff and ached from being in the cold night air. Carl closed the door to the car, and walked over to the porch steps where the group waited. Carl broke the long silence "How do we handle this?" It was Skye's turn to chime in "If his people don't get violent, we tell them the events of yesterday, and ask that they give us some supplies for bring him back, safe and sound." "And if they get violent?" Kyle asked; his voice oddly serious and his eyes locked on the car, watching for movement. "We get violent back," CC said simply "And we have a hostage." Skye nodded, somewhat reluctantly. She didn't want to stoop to this level. She had strived to keep herself, and her friends, above this level of need for a long time. They had crossed paths with a group once before, shortly after the beginning of the end, and they had simply gone around each other without conflict; but that had been _so_ long ago, hell it seemed like a _lifetime_ ago. "Supplies first, then they get their boy back…" Skye reluctantly agreed.

The ride back to Boise City had been long and very quiet. As Skye pulled the Ford onto Main Street, well away from the path that lead to their home, Kyle removed the blind-fold. "Directions." CC ordered flatly. Joel gulped, unknowingly moved more toward Kyle, and quietly mumbled Skye directions every now and then. After what seemed like an eternity of turns and cuts through ally-ways, the survivors reached a large metal garage. It looked like a small aircraft hangar, maybe for a crop dusting plane. Skye stopped ten feet from the door. Kyle got out and pulled Joel out with him, hand resting on his gun. Kyle stood shielded by the open car door and Joel's body. CC got out and chunked a large piece of loose cement at the door. It stuck the metal door with a loud _thunk _and then they waited. Skye had the gear shift in reverse, ready for her friend to dive in and make a quick peel out. Carl had his gun drawn, holding it out of view under the dash. Slowly, the door opened and a boy who looked like an older Joel stepped out, his hands raised up. "See my baby brother went and got himself in some shit." The boy said. He looked twenty-something, where Joel was fifteen or fourteen. He was taller than his younger counterpart, his hair shaggier, and had a slight scruff. "We saved his ass from a hoard of walkers yesterday, kept him from freezing to death last night, and brought him back in one piece." CC informed the older boy in a chillingly calm tone. The older Joel walked closer his hands slightly raised in the air. "That all true, Joel?" he asked, his murky brown eyes looking at his brother's. Joel cast his matching eyes to the ground and mumbled "Yeah, Josh… Wouldn't be here if it weren't" "We want supplies for wasting our time and resources." CC said in that same cold tone. "Course, course," the boy, Josh, agreed "How bout I make y'all another offer. Sweeten the deal a bit." "No offers, no deals. Told you what we wanted. Get it or don't. It'd be in your little brother's best interest to do as the lady says, though." Kyle growled. "Here's the thing…" Josh explained "Joel wouldn't have been out on them streets if we had enough supplies to be passin' some out." Kyle opened his mouth but Josh broke in "But," he grinned some "We do have some high powered rifles, enough to share." "Gotta seem the merchandise before we buy." Carl said in his southern drawl as he stepped from the car. Even though Josh was clearly older, Carl stood eye to eye with him. "Sure thing, sheriff," Josh said, mimicking his accent "All y'all can come in, even the pretty little thing behind the wheel." He boasted with a wink in her direction, his accent returning to his own. Skye's nose wrinkled; the difference in their accents clear even though they were both of the southern verity. Carl's accent was that of the southern cowboys'; strong, clear and respectful. Josh's was the uneducated, white-trash rednecks', sloppy, hard to understand and unpleasant to the ear. Skye didn't notice as she stepped from the car, but Carl's grip tighten on his revolver. They all followed him into the barn, guns drawn. The garage was large and the lighting was dull. Piles of used car parts littered it's corners and old shelves. The floor was stained black in several places from age-old oil stains. A ramshackle camp was set up in a corner, partly hidden with piles of used tire. The smell of gasoline and oil seemed to permanently perfume the air. Again, Skye's nose wrinkled. "…kinda a dump, but it's our dump." Josh had been rambling and she had tuned out. She had taken an immediate dislike to this boy. "The rifles." CC snapped. "Yeah, yeah, take it easy ice queen." Josh yawned, walking as if he was taking a stroll. "Watch it." Kyle's voice had taken on a deadly tone Skye had never heard before. It startled her some, and she hoped it scarred Josh silly. "Here they are." Josh beamed, standing at a table with three, very nice hunting rifles placed on it. "Highest power you can get without breakin' the law," he bragged "But that's not saying we didn't tweak em' a little." The scopes were defiantly not run of the mill, and the several boxes of ammo weren't either. Carl picked up a loose one and eyes it. "All these hollow-point rounds?" he wondered. "Naw, it's 'bout half'n'half." Josh mused. "We'll take them and you can have your kid brother back." CC said. "Woah, slow it down there lady. These here guns are worth more than that boy." Josh informed her. Skye watched Joel, expecting to see hurt, but he seemed indifferent. "Well, I say we get at least two." CC shot back, eerily calm. "How 'bout this," Josh bargained "We give you two rifles and half the ammo, if you take us back to your camp." CC simply turned on her heels and began to walk away. "Wait, wait, wait," Josh pleaded "All three rifles and _all _the ammo. We'd just be sharin' a camp, that's all. We'll do our thing, y'all do yours." "You've got this tank metal box; why would you want to leave it?" CC questioned, raising an eyebrow. "It's a good fort sure, but if it gets surrounded, we don't have anywhere to go." he said. "I'll have to run it by my friend's." she said simply and walked away out of earshot. Skye and Carl followed, but Kyle stood where the brothers were standing; watching them watch him. "Kyle?" CC called. "You know I do what you do, babe." he called back. CC spoke quickly and quietly. "We need these rifles. And if they come to the camp, they'll stay outside. Any walkers get in, they're our cover bait." Carl nodded, but eyed Josh from across the room. "Don't like that older one, but if they stay outside and away from us, I really can't see any harm in live bait." Skye didn't like him either, and she didn't want these people near hers. But they didn't have enough ammo for their handguns should a hoard wander through. They had _cases _full of rifle rounds. Skye looked to CC, her answer in her eyes, and her friend nodded back. "We all agree then."

The ride back to the trailer was even longer and more uncomfortable then the first had been. Skye drove, CC sat in Kyle's lap in the passenger seat, and Carl and the brothers rode in the backseat. They had loaded the rifles and ammo in the trunk; and the brothers sat with their possessions in their laps, shoved into backpacks. As far as Josh and Joel knew, they thought they were sleeping in the trailer. Skye wonder vaguely if the brothers would be angry about their actual living arrangements. She in truth didn't care. She hoped they would freeze or fall ill. It was a bad thing to hope for, but she didn't like these brothers. She especially didn't like that they would be sharing close space with her people. The Ford pulled up to the gate, and Carl opened it. Josh grinned. "This place is great! Good vantage point, you can see the entire field from that trailer." he cooed. "You'll be sleeping outside." CC corrected him. "Naw, that ain't what we agreed to. When the weather perks up, we'll do just that. Till then, we're sleeping in that trailer." he shot back. "Otherwise," Josh went on "We'll take our guns and be on our way." CC frowned deeply. Skye could see she was struggling to keep her cool. "You'll sleep in the kitchen. You're not allowed to go anywhere past there; it's outside or in the kitchen." CC hissed out through clenched teeth. Josh thanked her with a too-wide smile and stepped out of the car with his things, Joel following. The brothers went into the trailer, leaving her group outside. Kyle kissed CC quickly and murmured some words in her ear with a smile. Skye smiled as she got out of the car, seeing CC's shoulders relax some. It was nearly dark now, and Skye sighed. It had been a very long day and the lack of sleep was hitting her hard. She leaned on her Ford, touching it's hood lovingly. She smiled softly, admiring the little dents in the white paint. Her grandfather had given her this car on her sixteenth birthday. He had taught her to drive in this car when she was thirteen. To say it meant something to her was an understatement. A few moments after Kyle and Carl had brought the rifles inside; Kyle came back out with a pile of dry firewood and began clearing away snow. "What're you doing?" she asked. "Clearing a spot for a fire." He answered with a smile. He cleared a patch of grass, tossed the dry old wood onto it, and drowned it in lighter fluid. He pulled over some flat tires they had found by the wood pile and lit it when CC came out with canned peas for them all. They cut the tops off and all sat around the now blazing fire and enjoyed each other's company, the brothers confined to the kitchen. Carl smiled some and went inside for a moment after finishing his meal. He returned with a guitar. "Where'd you find that?" Kyle asked with a grin. "Behind the couch the other night." Carl replied with a smile. "Well play us something then!" Skye said with a smile. Carl strummed a couple chords, thinking for a song, and smiled. "I think this one fits, considering the weather…" Then he sang in his strong, southern accent:

_"At a truck stop diner just outside of Lincoln,_

_The night is black as the coffee he was drinkin',_

_And in the waitress' eyes he sees the same ol' light a-shinin',_

_He thinks of Colorado and the girl he left behind him…_

_He said I wanna see you again_

_But I'm stuck in colder weather_

_Maybe tomorrow will be better_

_Can I call you then?_

_She said you're ramblin' man_

_You ain't ever gonna change_

_You got a gypsy soul to blame_

_And you were born for leavin' _

_Well, it's a winding road_

_When you're in the lost and found_

_You're a lover – I'm a runner_

_And we go 'round 'n 'round_

_And I love you but I leave you_

_I don't want you but I need you_

_You know it's you who calls me back here, baby…_

_Oh I wanna see you again_

_But I'm stuck in colder weather_

_Maybe tomorrow will be better_

_Can I call you then?_

_Cause I'm a ramblin' man_

_I ain't ever gonna change _

_I got a gypsy soul to blame_

_And I was born for leavin' _

_When I close my eyes I see you,_

_No matter where I am_

_I can smell your perfume through these whispering pines_

_I'm with your ghost again_

_It's a shame about the weather,_

_But I know soon we'll be together_

_And I can't wait 'til then_

_I can't wait 'til then…"_

CC was leaning into Kyle, and he was holding her close, both smiling. Skye was smiling her soft, thoughtful smile; watching the flames, thinking how amazing his voice was, and not noticing Carl looking at her as he sang. Kyle pulled out two six-packs of beer and a bottle of Crown; no doubt taken from the _Sliver Fox_. He tossed everyone a beer and they all thanked him with grateful smiles. They drank, talked, and laughed into the night; warmed by the fire and the alcohol. Soon, the whisky was being passed around, and Skye was starting to feel tipsy. Kyle and CC retired into the trailer, ready for bed; leaving Skye and Carl alone. Carl helped her up; she swayed, and he smiled. "Maybe you should hit the hay." he offered with a chuckle. "Whatever!" she scoffed "I'm f-fine…" Carl laughed, helped her up the stairs and held the door. "Goodnight Skye. Sleep well." he said with a kind smile. "You too, Carl." she smiled back. She heard him climb onto the roof and smiled more. She glanced over to the kitchen and saw the brothers had made themselves at home. They had flipped the tiny kitchen table on its side and used it to block the entrance like a door. They slept in sleeping bags; Josh on one side, Joel on the other. Skye sighed softly and plopped onto the couch. She closed her eyes and stretched out some. She had drank four beers and had a few good gulps of the Crown before retiring for the night. It had been a long day and she felt she earned it. The fun buzz of being around her friends and having a good time was wearing off, leaving her feeling heavy and tried. She heard a noise, but she figured it was Carl on the roof, and she was _so _comfy. Suddenly, she felt a hand cover her mouth as someone laid over her. Skye's eyes snapped open and she found Josh grinning down at her. "Hey, pretty thing. Have a little too much to drink?" he murmured in her ear. She shivered and made to slug him in the mouth, but he was quicker and caught her hands. He pinned them above her head and grinned more. Skye kicked out hard, but her legs felt like lead and he was heavy on top of her. "Hey now, it ain't nice to kick…" he said. He removed his hand and his lips crashed onto hers; his now freed hand moving to slip under her shirt. Skye bit down on his lip, _hard_. Josh reeled back with a roar and she tasted blood. "You fuckin' _bitch!_" he screamed and raised his fist. Skye braced herself for the impact, and heard a fist connecting with a face, but she felt no pain. The weight that had been crushing her to the couch was suddenly lifted, and she sat up quickly. Carl had Josh pinned to the floor and was slamming his fist into Josh's face over and over. Kyle and CC ran in soon, and she saw Joel standing near the door, looking scared shitless. Kyle soon pulled Carl off Josh's now huddled form and saw his fists where coated in blood. Kyle held him back and lead him to the door. "Go cool off man, we've got it from here…" Kyle said in his gentle way. Carl reluctantly went outside and they heard a loud crack. He must have snapped a spare board in two. Kyle yanked up Josh and threw him toward Joel. "Get your scumbag brother in the car. Now." he snarled. "What about our s-stuff?" Joel stammered. Kyle grabbed the younger boy's shirt and raised his fist as if to strike him. The boy whimpered and drug himself and his brother out the door. Kyle followed close behind, his teeth grit. Skye sat there blinking slowly, stunned. CC sat beside her and snapped her fingers "Hey, you okay?" she asked worriedly. Skye nodded numbly, absent-mindedly rubbing her exposed shoulder. CC pulled her shirt back over her shoulder and smoothed her hair. "Skye?" She snapped out of it and blinked hard. "Yeah," she nodded and offered a smile "Yeah I'm good…" CC helped her up and walked her to her room. "Skye, you don't _have_ to be good, you know." Skye smiled softly and looked to her friend. "I am though..." she paused "You remember Luke?" CC scowled "That abusive asshole you were dating sophomore year when we became friends?" Skye nodded "If you remember Luke, you know I can deal with a guy like Josh with no problem." CC laughed some and held her close. Skye smiled and leaned into her, "I'm fine, promise." The car pulled back into the yard 15 minutes later, and the girls saw Kyle and Carl chunk the brothers' belongings into the fire. "CC, I'm tired." Skye said. CC hugged her anther time and went out. She heard the door close and laid down. She stared at the ceiling for a long while, and then got up. She peaked out the window and saw Carl sitting by the fire. Skye quietly slipped outside and sat beside him. He looked at her, worry and anger written across his face. She saw his right was swollen, and his knuckles had split. "Carl…" she whispered and went back inside quickly. She came out with bandages and a wet cloth. She silently cleaned his hand and wrapped it soundly. "Thank you…" he said softly. "No, thank you," Skye said and gave him a tight hug. "You saved me Carl…" He said nothing, but hugged her back. She closed her eyes, stopping the tears before they could fall. She gasped as Carl picked her up and carried her inside. He sat her on her bed and smiled softly. "You really need to rest, Skye…" he said, and headed for the door. "Carl, wait." her voice stopped him. "Would, would you sleep in here tonight?" she asked very quietly. He slipped off his boots and set his hat on the nightstand. He laid on the bed beside her, but didn't get under the covers. He put an arm over her and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Skye…" he whispered. Skye curled into him and closed her eyes. "Goodnight…"


	8. Firsts

Chapter Eight: Firsts

_"The mystery of human existence lies not in just staying alive, but in finding something to live for." - Fyodor Dostoyevsky_

Skye woke wrapped in Carl's arms and smiled. He had gotten under the blankets at some point during the night, and she didn't mind a bit. Skye rested her head on his chest and heard his steady heartbeat. She closed her eyes, still smiling softly. Skye lay with him for a few more moments; and then silently got up, being careful not to wake him. She slipped out of the room, softly shut the door, and walked into the living room. Kyle and CC were sitting on the couch, eating their breakfast. They both grinned when she walked into the room and Skye rolled her eyes. "Don't even, it is _way_ too early for me to hear it from both of you." she grumbled. "We just wanna know if you slept well." Kyle smirked and CC giggled. Skye sighed, grabbed herself a bag of chips and sat down in the recliner. "I could ask you two the same question, you know." she pointed out. "You know we did; and we'll be sure to let you know when we run out of condoms." he said with a laugh. "God damn it…" Skye mumbled as she pulled on her leather jacket and headed for the door. "Where ya goin'?" CC called after her. "To have a cigarette." she replied. "Smoke in the trailer!" they said in unison. "Don't want the rug to smell like smoke!" Skye joked as she slipped out the door. Their laughter followed her out and she smiled some. They always teased her like this when she was around a guy they knew she had an attraction to. She hadn't dated anyone since sophomore year, and they had been half way through senior year before the world went to shit. Skye lit a Camel and inhaled deeply, getting lost in thought as she did. She wondered if she could have something with Carl. Caring is a liability now. It impairs your decisions in dangerous situations. While the logical, ever practical part of her mind pointed out the flaws, her heart pointed out that she already had that problem with Kyle and CC. Adding a third wouldn't really matter at this point. Skye sighed deeply and took another drag. She walked around the fence and scanned the horizon. The sun had barely risen; and the thickening grey clouds were only making it harder for it's light to shine through. She hoped it didn't snow anymore, they really didn't need it to; but knowing Oklahoma weather, she figured it probably would. Skye leaned on a fence post and looked out into the forest. For a brief moment, she thought she saw movement. Not a walker; the movement was too swift and quick, plus whatever it was moved _away_ from her. It had to belong to a human. _Or you could have imagined it. You're tired._ Skye frowned and flicked her Camel into the snow, listening to its brief hiss as it was snuffed and wishing briefly for a Marlboro or a Lucky. They were running out of cigarettes. Skye watched the spot where she had seen, or imagined, the movement. When a warm hand landed on her shoulder, she nearly screamed out loud. "Woah, didn't mean to scare you." Carl said with a smile. His hair was slightly messy from sleep under his sheriff's hat. Skye smiled some "No worries. Just got lost in thought." Carl eyed the half-smoked cigarette in the snow. "Didn't mean to make you drop your coffin nail either, but I'm kinda glad I did." Skye rolled her eyes with a smile "I should light another one just to annoy you." "Those things will kill you." He said with a light smile. Skye laughed. "That's what you're worried will kill me? Not the undead cannibals roaming the woods?" Carl shrugged and looked out at the trees. "You're lucky I hate Camels or I would light up again." she said with a half-smile and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled and put an arm around her. They stood that way for a long time; neither speaking, both looking ahead at a grey horizon, and holding each other. "We should go on a run today." Carl said, breaking the long silence. Skye nodded and looked up at him. His face seemed relaxed, and she smiled, leaning her head back onto his grey and black flannel shirt. "Running low on food." she muttered. "Running low on _everything_." he replied off-handedly, still looking out into the trees. Skye felt a urge to tell him about the movement she had seen. In a split second decision, before she could over-think it, she decided against it. She was enjoying being close to him too much to ruin it.

Later that day as Skye was grabbing her gear and readying for the run; Carl slipped into her room unnoticed and wrapped his arms around her waist, startling her some. She blushed slightly and leaned back into him, turning her head to look up at him. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. She liked that they were getting closer. Skye tried playfully to pull away from his arms, but Carl only tightened them around her with a grin. "We have to go, we're burning daylight." she protested with a smile. He shrugged and leaned closer, his forehead almost touching hers. "I could think of some more interesting things to do than going on a run..." "Oh yeah?..." Skye breathed and leaned up some, her forehead now touching his. She felt his grip on her waist lessen slightly and she slipped from his grasp with a sly grin. "Aw, hey..." Carl pouted, reaching out for her again. "C'mon, we need to go." Skye laughed softly; scooping up her back-pack, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and headed to the door. He followed after and grabbed his gear before slipping out the door with her. "Hurry back." CC called from the roof, a rifle in her lap. Skye smiled up at her and promised they would. Kyle opened the gate for them as the car pulled out onto the dirt path. Skye drove carefully; the path muddied with melting snow. They arrived in town quickly and stopped in front of the nearest house. It was a small, rundown one-bedroom. Skye sighed and stepped from the car, drawing her pistol. They mounted the porch together, the old boards shrieking under their weight. Carl kicked the door open and stepped in. Carl went through the living room into the kitchen and Skye found the bathroom empty. She stepped into the bed room and saw a corpse on the floor. She held her breath as she neared it, grabbing a pillow from the bed as she did. The walker raised its head at her approached and snarled. Skye slammed the pillow onto its head and pulled the trigger, the shot greatly muffled by the pillow. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding as crimson began to coat the fabric and found her way to the kitchen. Carl was loading his bag full of canned food. Skye smiled some and began pulling other cabinets open. She found dishes, cups, and then the medicine. She dumped all the boxes into her bag, not bothering to read the labels. A box tumbled to the floor and as Carl picked it up, a grin spread over his face. "What?" Skye asked, frowning slightly. He flipped the box over and she rolled her eyes as she read _'Trojan Condoms'_. He tossed them into the bag with a snicker and grabbed his own pack. They walked back to the car and Carl suddenly yanked the back door open and threw her inside, crawling in after her. He locked the doors quickly and laid flat on the floor board. Skye peeked out the window and saw a huge hoard headed their way before she was yanked to the floorboard. Carl rolled so that he lay over her, shielding her. They held their breaths as the hoard stumbled by. Several bumped into the car, making it rock. Skye held her breath and closed her eyes as a corpse racked its nails across the window glass. Carl held perfectly still, his forehead resting on hers. He had his eyes closed. They were so close she could feel his chest move slightly as he breathed. Even after the shuffling began to fade and the car no longer rocked, they waited. Finally, Carl pulled himself up onto the back seat and helped her sit up. His hat had fallen to the floorboard and Skye held it out to him with a shaking hand, still slightly afraid to move. He placed it on her head and they both smiled, then burst into near-hysterical laugher. They laughed at their immense luck and with joy to be alive. Skye was still giggling slightly when Carl pressed his lips to hers. She blinked some, stiffening slightly from surprise. Slowly, Skye kissed him back and his arms slipped around her waist. She let her hands play in the back of his hair as he deepened the kiss. Carl leaned her gently onto her back and she let him. His hand trailed gently down her sides and her hand slipped under his shirt, the other planter firmly on the back of his neck. His stomach was lightly muscled and his skin was surprisingly soft, until her fingers brushed his gunshot scar. His hands slipped under her shirt and she pulled his off. Carl groaned some and his hands then went to undoing her belt. Skye helped him and they were soon working on getting his belt off. She parted for breath and he rested his forehead on hers, breathing deeply. Skye looked into his blue eyes and he stared back into hers. "I lo- really like you Skye..." he breathed. Skye blinked hard, surprised by the tears that sprang up in her eyes. She tried to speak, but didn't trust her voice. Instead, she pressed her lips to his again.

They arrived back at the trailer a little after dark and Kyle had immediately requested Carl help him with the fence. Apparently, a walker had gotten tangled in the bobbed-wire. Skye brought the haul inside while CC still sat guard on the roof. She ran a hand through her hair and began sorting the medicine. Skye slipped the now open box of condoms into her personal back-pack. She smiled slightly as she continued sorting through the medicine. She had had many firsts in that car, but she had never expected to have _her _first time in it. Soon, the screen door banged closed and CC walked over to the counter. "Good haul?" she asked, her eyes going over the food Skye had laid out. "Good enough." Skye nodded, loading the cans into their box. "Took a while for y'all to get back. Anything happen?" CC questioned. She shrugged and kept loading the cans into the box, her back to CC. "A hoard rolled by, but we sat it out in the car." Skye explained. CC nodded but Skye felt her eyes on her. "Anything _else _happen?" CC hinted. Skye blushed slightly and CC made her turn around. "I knew it!" CC grinned. "Knew what?!" she grumbled, tossing cans more quickly into the box. "That y'all would hook up." CC said matter-of-factly. Skye sighed deeply and gave in. "So what if we did?" Skye mumbled. CC's grin only widened and she said no more on the subject as she pranced back out the door. Dinner was going to be a long one.


	9. Lasts

Chapter Nine: Lasts

_"There is no terror in the bang of the gun; only the anticipation of it." - Alfred Hitchcock_

The sound of gun shots woke Skye from her sleep. She bolted out of bed, yanking her gun out of its holster as she charged out the front door. Carl was up on the roof, shooting at a hoard of walkers trying to break through the fence. It was almost completely fallen over now, and the dead were flooding in. There had to be hundreds of them. Kyle and CC appeared beside her seconds later. Skye fired off four rounds quickly. Four walkers fell to the ground and caused a few others to stumble over the corpses and fall as well. "Kyle, you're a better shot! Help slow these fuckers down while I grab the rest of our supplies!" CC yelled as she charged back into the house. Skye gritted her teeth and popped off another two rounds. There were too fucking many! Suddenly, a scream broke out over the gunfire and cries of the dead. Carl tumbled off the roof of the trailer into the snow, clutching his shoulder. "Carl!" Skye screamed and rushed to him. Blood was flowing quickly from his wound, staining his shirt and jacket crimson. She looked closer and saw it was clearly a gunshot wound. _How was he shot? Who could have shot him?!_ "Skye! What the hell happened?!" CC cried as she ran over, a box of supplies in her hands and three backpacks slung over her shoulders. "I-I don't know! Someone s-shot him!" Skye stammered, pushing on his wound with shaking hands; trying to slow the bleeding by applying pressure as his blood stained her hands. Carl hissed in a ragged breath and looked at her with pain-filled grey eyes. "Skye, we have to go now, okay?" He breathed out, smashing his eyes closed as his teeth grit. "Skye! I need help! There's way too many! I need some backup!" Kyle yelled to her. Skye pressed her lips quickly to Carl's and threw the car key at CC, giving her a pleading stare. "Get him in the car!" She begged as she turned and ran back toward Kyle who was standing near the door to the trailer, emptying her clip as she did. She grabbed an extra clip from her belt and reloaded, firing away into the hoard. She didn't know how many fell; she just kept aiming and firing. "Kyle! I can't lift him! I need help!" CC called, the car running and supplies loaded. Kyle shot another walker in the head and glanced at Skye. "Go!" She screamed, taking out three more. He took off and she heard Carl cry out in pain as he was lifted. Skye slowing backed toward the car, teeth grit and heart pounding. _How many clips did she have left? One or two? How many rounds did she have left in the chamber now?_ "Skye! Watch out!" She whipped around, finding several walkers between her and the car. "_Shit!_" She hissed. There were way too many for her to be able to try and slip through to the car. "Get out of here! _Drive!_ I'll find you guys later!" Skye called to her friends as she shot two more walkers, then darted away. As she ran around to the back of the trailer, she heard her name being cried, followed by the squeal of tires. It was less infested around back, and she kept running. She shot all the ones directly in her path and quickly scrambled over what was left of the bobbed-wired fence, feeling a sting on her thigh as she heard the tearing of fabric. Skye's eyes darted over the frozen landscape that was lit up by the full moon. No where to go but into the woods. She ran harder, her combat boots crunching the snow underfoot as she went. Skye could hear her heartbeat in her ears as she gasped for air. Branches snagged at her clothes and scratched at her face. Her breath was coming out in short pants and her legs were starting to shake. Skye was losing speed. She grit her teeth and forced herself to speed back up as her lungs screamed for more air. She heard a crack and felt as sharp pain as she tumbled to the frozen ground, the world spinning as she fell. Skye rolled onto her back, snowing clinging to her now. Her ankle hurt like a bitch as she scrambled backward until she hit a tree trunk. She heard low growls and snarls that were only getting closer. Skye's eyes darted around, trying to find a place to hide as her chest heaved for oxygen. She glanced up, seeing a low-hanging tree branch. Skye forced herself to her feet, using the tree trunk for support. Her ankle flared with searing pain and she fell to her knees into the snow, panting for breath. She heard a snarl, even closer now. "Fuckfuckfuck..." She groaned and tried to stand again. Her ankle gave out once again and Skye fell to the ground with a scream of rage and agony. She braced herself, and loaded her last clip. She cocked her gun and took a breath. Sixteen bullets. Fifteen more downed walkers, and one for herself. Skye peered out from behind the tree, and fired two shots that were followed by two _thuds_. She leaned back into the tree and huffed out a breath. She leaned back around and downed four more walkers. Ten shots left. Seven more. Six. Five. Four. Three. _Two._ Skye closed her eyes and pressed herself into the tree. Her lip quivered and she bit down on it, _hard_, tasting blood. She went down _fighting_, not crying. Suddenly, two more gunshots sounded and her eyes snapped open. Two figures came out of the darkness, their faces hidden by shadow and bandanas. They stopped about three feet from her. Then the barrel of a rifle was pointed in her face. "Wait." A masculine voice said, coming from the taller of the two. "Why? You know the rules." A female voice snapped, the rifle moving closer to her face. Skye held her breath and stared down the two faceless figures, her face showing no fear as her heart slammed in her chest. "Yes. And you know I'm allowed to recruit. You saw, she's a fighter." The male voice shot back. "Fine." The feminine voice huffed; turning the rifle around and smacking the butt of the gun into Skye's head. Her vision blurred and the world went black.


	10. Reunitings and Introductions

Chapter Ten: Reunitings and Introductions

_"I've always heard every ending is also a new beginning, we just don't know it at the time, I'd like to believe that's true." - American Proverb_

"Carl! Wake up!" Kyle yelled and shook him by his good shoulder. Carl groaned and peeled his eyes open. He felt like hell. "Babe, he's _still _bleeding... We gotta find help soon." Kyle said, worry in his voice. "I'm trying Kyle! These back roads are confusing as hell... I don't even know what's up in this part of the state!" CC snapped, driving like a maniac down a dirt road surrounded by trees_. Away from Skye._ "Where is Skye? Did you find her yet?" He asked, eyes searching for anything that would lead to a yes. They both remained silent and he noticed the sun was coming up. "You just fucking left her back there CC!" Carl roared, trying to sit up but Kyle pushed him back down gently. "Just rest dude..." He mumbled softly, barely audible over CC. "She fucking told me to! I didn't have a choice! A walker almost took a chunk out of Kyle when he got you in the car!" She yelled back at him. "Would you have left Kyle?!" He shot back, eyes cold. No answer. "I fucking thought so..." Carl growled, ignoring the tears that rolled down CC's cheeks. Kyle's eyes were watery too. He felt somewhat bad then. He forgot sometimes that they cared about her as much as he did. Carl closed his eyes and sighed deeply. His head felt light and he could hardly keep himself awake. "You have to stay awake Carl." Kyle whispered, shaking his good shoulder again. His eyes slowly opened and he stared up at the roof of the car for what felt like hours...

"Fucking _great_!" CC shouted as the car began to slow to a stop. "What's wrong babe?" Kyle asked. "Car's outta fucking gas." CC grumbled as she or out of the car and shoved the key in her pocket. She popped the trunk and slung two backpacks onto her shoulders and started cramming food into the other one. Kyle sighed and got out, then came over to help him. Carl grasped Kyle's out-stretched hand and got to his feet with a wince. He held onto his shoulder as he leaned against the car. CC started walking down the road. Kyle threw the other backpack onto his shoulder, slammed the trunk closed and walked over to him. "Come on dude. Put you arm over my shoulders. We've got some walking ahead of us." Carl did as he was told and walked along with Kyle. They caught up with CC eventually. The three walked on in silence till the sun started to set again. "We need to find a place to camp out." CC said as she stopped walking. "I need a break." Carl panted and dropped to the ground, holding his shoulder. CC started off towards the woods when Kyle's voice stopped her. "How bout a prison?" Carl blinked and got to his feet with a grunt, still clutching his shoulder. He walked over beside Kyle and his mouth dropped. A large stone building stood in front of them, complete with guard towers and chain-link fences. The prison was huge, nearly blocking out the setting sun. The fences surrounding it still stood tall and strong. "We should go check it out." Kyle said. CC nodded as Carl stared walking up the gravel road. As they drew near the gate, they saw a small group start towards them, guns in hand. Then Carl recognized a very familiar police uniform. "_Dad_!" He cried and ran toward the gate, tears springing to his eyes. "_Carl_?!" A gruff voice called, running towards the gate faster as a man with a crossbow slung over his back helped him unlock it. Carl all but crashed into his father; arms wrapping around him and wounded shoulder all but forgotten. "Carl..." Rick choked out, falling to his knees with his son wrapped tightly in his arms.

* * *

><p>Skye's eyes fluttered open and she groaned softly. She sat up slowly from the cold cement floor and found her wrists bound in duct-tape. Once her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, she noticed the room she was in was completely bare, only a single light-bulb hung from the ceiling. The bulb flickered; it's already dim light going completely out, plunging the room into darkness. Skye sighed and closed her eyes. Where was she? What the hell was going on? Where was Carl? <em>Carl<em>. Her eyes snapped open. He got shot. Then the memories flooded back to her; the hoard, getting separated from her group, and the two figures in the woods. She touched her forehead gently with her bound hands and winced. There was a fresh cut where the girl had hit her with that rifle. "Stupid bitch…" Skye muttered and tried to push herself up from the floor. She gasped at the sharp pain in her ankle and fell back to the floor. "Right…" She sighed. She probably twisted it when she fell in the woods. Skye sighed deeply and leaned back into the wall, her ankle throbbing and head pounding. She had to get back to her friends somehow. How could she with her ankle though? Then the door banged open, flooding the room with light and interrupting her thoughts. A middle-aged man walked over to her, and a much younger man followed close behind. "So, this is her?" The middle-aged man asked, eyeing Skye curiously. "Yes, sir. She killed, for certain, fifteen walkers alone. Who knows how many more?" the younger man replied. Skye instantly recognized his voice. He was the one who stopped her from getting shot. Skye wasn't exactly sure that was a good thing now, the way he was looking at her. He was tall, blonde, well-muscled, and had the most unnerving smile. He was probably only a few years older than herself. "What's your name?" The older man asked. "Skye." She replied coldly, finally looking at the other man. "Well, Skye, they call me the Governor. Welcome to Woodbury."


	11. Adjusting

Chapter Elven: Adjusting

_"Sometimes the hardest part isn't letting go but rather learning to start over." - Nicole Sobon_

Skye sat rigidly on a steel table as a doctor set her ankle and wrapped it. The so called Governor and his lackey were standing off in the corner of the room, speaking in hushed whispers so she couldn't hear. "There," the doctor said as she finished wrapping gaze and medical tape around her ankle "It's simply a twisted ankle. However, you need to rest and should refrain from putting weight on it. It should be healed in two or three weeks, _if_ you refrain from putting too much strain on it." Skye eyed the woman closely before nodding her thanks. "I appreciate it." She mumbled. The doctor nodded and walked over to the Governor, speaking quickly to him before leaving. He walked over to her, a small smile on his lips. "Dr. Mills says you'll be fit to serve in two weeks. Till then, you're going to pull your weight around here. There are no free rides in Woodbury." The Governor said. "What do you mean, 'fit to serve'?" Skye asked, her eyes slightly wide. "Serve in the fight for humanity! This is a community of _survivors_. You've made it this far; and if you survive training, maybe you can make it all the way." He stood up straight, looking down at her through his good eye. The other was covered by an eye patch. "You could help preserve the human race, Skye. It's what _I _strive for. It's what _my soldiers_ fight for. _You _could fight for it too." He said with a mad look in his eye. "But, only time will tell. Until then, Kevin will show you to your room." And with that, he left. Kevin slowly walked over to her, then extended a hand to help her down from the table with a smile. Skye hopped to the floor on her own, nearly crying out from the pain. She bit her lip and stood straight, her ankle shooting pain up her leg. The boy was staring at her. "What?" Skye demanded, an eyebrow quirked. "You're tougher than you look." He said with a smirk. Skye frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be showing me to a room?" She snapped. Kevin shrugged and started walking. She followed slowly behind, her ankle screaming all the way. "You should try to rest up tonight. The Governor wants to see if you're cut out to for his army." Skye remained silent as she followed the blonde boy with a deep frown. These people were totally brain washed by this man, this 'Governor'. Skye needed to get out. Kevin opened a door for her and she glanced at the sun. It was noon, and there were a few people standing on the street, talking. Every single one of them had a weapon. Then she saw the barricades. They stood about fifteen feet tall, and each had three to four armed guards patrolling them. She was going to have to be _very_ smart and patient to get out of this place. "Impressive huh?" Kevin smirked as he nudged her. "Nothing gets in or out without the Governor's say so. It's pretty great not having to worry about walkers inside our walls. Of course, we're all prepared if one ever did." He patted the pistol on his hip as he rambled on. Skye sighed and kept following him down the street, and then her ankle gave out. Kevin stopped and bent down, worry on his face. "I knew you needed to wait a day or two before walking on it like that." He stated. Then, without warning, Kevin scooped her up in his arms and kept walking down the street. "H-Hey!" Skye's eyes widened and she struggled in his arms. "Put me down! I can walk!" She yelled, still struggling. Kevin just laughed and kept walking. This boy had the audacity to _laugh_. Skye smacked his chest, hard. "I'm a trained soldier; you're going to have to try harder than that." He smiled as he kicked open the door to another building and carried her up two flights of stairs. "Also," he said as he sat her down in front of a door "you weigh nothing." Skye frowned and looked around. The door she was standing by read '231'. "This is the main housing building. I imagine it was a small tenant building before. We cleared it out a long time ago, so don't worry." He assured. Skye rolled her eyes and opened the door, closing it in his face as he started to say something else. She locked it and sank to the ground. Skye pulled her knees to her chest when she heard footsteps start to fade away down the hall. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing she was home with her friends, with her _family_. Skye sighed after a while and slowly stood, careful not to put her full weight on her bad ankle. She looked around the tiny room. There was a small kitchen area, dark and unusable. Then there was a tiny living room, bare except for a couch and a table. There were two other doors but she didn't care enough to open them. Skye sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. What was she going to do?

* * *

><p>Carl sat on a table in the holding cell outside cellblock C as Hershel Green dug at his shoulder. Carl winced and hissed in a breath. "Sorry," Hershel said as he continued his work "The bullet is really logged in there." Carl nodded and looked around. Kyle and CC stood off to the side, quietly chatting. His dad stood not too far from him, talking to Daryl in a serious manor. "I thought we promised we wouldn't have to meet under these circumstances after the first time, boy." Hershel said with a soft smile. "Hopefully I won't make a habit out of getting shot." Carl chuckled. Hershel laughed and nodded "Please don't." There was a short paused. "So, it was just you three for the whole winter?" The old man asked, looking up from his work momentarily. "No," Carl answered, his eyes darkening "there was another girl with us. Her name is Skye." Hershel was quiet for a moment. "She's still alive then?" He questioned. Carl closed his eyes briefly before replying. "She <em>has <em>to be." He sighed. Hershel fell silent and dropped and bloodied bullet into his hand. "Got it. Now I've got to clean out your wound before it gets infected." Carl nodded and rolled the bullet in his hand with a frown. Where could Skye be? Was she safe? Was she hurt? A sudden stinging in his arm pulled him from his thoughts with a wince. He looked at his shoulder and saw it covered in Peroxide, bubbling with white foam. "Dammit that hurts, Hershel..." He grumbled. Hershel shrugged. "Let the disinfectant do its work and then I'll bandage you up." He said. Carl sighed and waited as Hershel finished cleaning and dressing his wound. "Thanks, Doc. You're a lifesaver." Carl joked as he walked over toward his dad, eyeing the bandage that covered his left shoulder and the upper part of his chest. "You're looking better." Rick smiled as he approached. "You're one tough little bastard, I'll give you that kid." Daryl said with a smirk. Carl shrugged and pulled a black shirt on. "What're you two talking about?" He asked, standing as tall as his father now, maybe even a little taller. "We've gotta go clear out some walkers in the cellblock below us." Daryl said, and then turned to his father. "What if I take Carl and his two buds? We'll get dressed in that riot gear and you could talk options with Hershel. Both those things gotta get done, might's well get 'em both done now." He offered. Rick seemed to consider this for a moment, then nodded. "Be careful. I can't lose either of you. Don't let anyone come back like Hershel either." His dad said with a frown, then walked away. Daryl patted Carl on the back and started toward Kyle and CC. He quickly followed. "Y'all wanna come help clean out some walkers in the hall below us?" Daryl asked, adjusting the crossbow on his back. Kyle looked to CC; who shrugged and pushed herself away from the wall. "Got nothing better to do." She mumbled. "Put on that riot gear and met me by the door then." Daryl commanded, grabbing a suit and walking off toward the other barred door that lead to what was marked as cellblock D. Once the trio met him near the door, he slid it open with a key and held the door for them. Once they walked past Daryl into the hall, he locked it back. "Alright, we're gonna stick together and we ain't gonna fire a shot unless there is _no _other options." Daryl informed them as he handed each of them a flashlight. "Y'all got it?" he asked as he pulled out his crossbow. CC simply pulled out a machete as her answer. Kyle nodded and swung his ax over his shoulder. "We got it." Carl answered, an ax in his own hands. The cellblock was pitch dark and reeked of rotten flesh. The group began walking down the hall, and they could soon hear snarls and growls from the walkers. Daryl held up a hand, signaling them to stop. He walked ahead, scanning each cell with a flashlight between his teeth and crossbow in hand. "All these fucker are locked up. Take 'em out and we'll move on." He called from the end of the hall as he sank a hunting knife into a walker's skull. They made quick work of the cells and moved on down the hall. A smallish group of walkers stood at the end of the next hall, moaning and groaning. An arrow sank into one of their heads and they charged. Carl swung his ax into one's skull, and then he kicked the body off and move on to the next. His ax got stuck in a skull and he struggled to pull it out. He heard a snarl behind him and whipped around, just in time to see a machete slice clean threw its head. CC smirked and brushed past him. Carl realized they had killed off the group of walkers and sighed with relief. "C'mon y'all, we're burnin' daylight down here!" Daryl joked as the group continued down the dark cellblock. They soon killed off the remaining few walkers and headed back to cellblock C. Carl removed the riot gear and went to find his dad. He found him talking with Hershel. "Dad, I want to go on watch tonight." He stated. Rick paused and looked at him. "Alright, son. Be careful." He said with a smile. Carl returned the smile and headed to the door. "And don't get shot again!" Hershel called after him with a smirk. Carl chuckled and grabbed one of the rifles that were placed next to the door. He headed up the guard tower and found Maggie sitting at the top. "Hey, I'm your replacement." Carl said, seeing her jump. "About time." She joked with a smile and stood. She headed toward the stairs and paused. "Hey, Carl?" she called. "Yeah?" he replied. "I'm… I'm sorry about your mom and the baby…" she whispered. Carl looked out at the yard, three crosses standing in the light of the setting sun. "Me too…"

* * *

><p>Rapid knocking woke Skye early the next morning. She rolled out of bed with a huff of irritation and limped over to the door to unlock it. She saw Kevin standing there in a black tank top, army-like cargo pants and combat boots much like her own. "Morning, Sunshine." he chimed. Skye glared at him. "What do you want?" she snapped. "It's time to work." Kevin said as he walked down the hall. Skye reluctantly followed him. They walked across the street to what appeared to have been a hardware store. "You'll be loading clips and sharpening melee weapons. You can do these both while sitting down so you won't have to hurt your ankle anymore. This will remain your job until you're physically ready for training." Kevin informed her as he headed out the door. Skye sighed and sank onto the stool by the table littered with empty clips and ammo. The store was <em>loaded <em>with ammunition and weapons. Pistols and rifles, both semi and fully automatic, were hung on gun racks as axes, machetes and combat knives sat on shelves. She even saw a box labeled 'Grenades'. If she was going to make it out of here alive, she was going to have to play along with whatever role this self-proclaimed Governor gave her. The real question now was, could she do it?...


	12. Trying to Survive

Chapter Twelve: Trying to Survive

_"… For he today who sheds his blood with me shall be my brother." - William Shakespeare_

It'd been nearly two weeks in Woodbury, spring was finally here and Skye couldn't take much more. She'd been doing slave work nearly the entirety of her time in this 'little slice of heaven'; repairing the barricades, stocking and cleaning weapons, counting food, and her absolute favorite, trash detail. However, her ankle was practically perfect now, according to Dr. Mills, and that meant she was fit for the Governor's 'training'. Whatever the hell that was. Skye stood by the window in her small room, looking off into the distance as she pulled her black hair into a messy ponytail. It was early morning now; the sun just beginning to peek over the horizon. As per instruction of Kevin, she wore a white tank top, combat pants, and her boots. He had told her the day prior that today would start her 'training'. She had no idea what to expect and it unnerved her. Usually, she could get some bearings on the people around her, but all these people talked about were the Governor and his rules. Governor this, Governor that. Skye had only met the man once upon her forced arrival in this town, _his _town. And now here she was, about to face whatever this psycho had planned. Two sharp knocks at the door made her jump, scarring her out of her thoughts. Skye walked over to the door and found Kevin and an older man standing there. "Hey, sunshine. Training day. You ready?" Kevin chirped. Skye said nothing, simply stared down the man holding an assault rifle. "Well," Kevin said as he began walking "I hope you make it out alive, sunshine. Kinda gonna miss you if you don't." Skye unwilling began walking behind him; trying to ignore the rifle prodding her back as she muttered "Don't call me that…" Kevin turned to her once they stepped outside and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry about this." He offered. "What're you tal-" Skye started to question as the butt of a rifle was knocked into the back of her head.

* * *

><p>Skye groaned as she regained consciousness. It was loud, <em>so loud<em>. What the hell was that noise? _Cheering. _Who the fuck was cheering, and why? Her blue eyes fluttered open and she found herself in some kind of pin. There was a chain-link fences surrounding her. There were two or three wrecked cars scattered about the fenced-in area. She saw walkers all along the fences. They were on chains, being held in place by men on the other side of the fence. Then she saw the crowd. There were tons of people, standing on all sides of the fences just a little ways behind the men holding the walkers. Suddenly, everyone fell silent as a car drove into the fenced area threw a gate and stopped in the middle of the grassy field. Then, the Governor himself stepped from the car. He climbed up on top of it and cried "People of Woodbury! These are dark times, filled with an undead threat and only the strongest will survive! _We_ are the strongest survivors!" he paused for the cheers. "But, to remain the strongest, we must have _strong _soldiers to fight that threat! We can't let just anyone into our army, now can we?!" he grinned at the collective cry of '_No!' _and continued "The strongest group _must _have the strongest soldiers! These two people; this woman, and this man," he motioned to Skye and a boy across the field from her "will fight that very threat in this arena for the right, the _privilege, _to join our ranks!" the Governor shouted. The crowd roared with applause as he got back into the car and drove back out. The gate slammed closed behind him and the men let go of the chains holding the walkers. There had to be at least twenty of them. Skye's eyes darted around her for something, anything that could be a weapon. Then she saw it. In the middle of the field, there were two machetes stabbed into the ground. She charged toward them, barely avoiding a walker that lunged at her. Skye reached the middle of the field the same time the boy did, panting and panicked. He was probably about her age; dark hair, muscled build, and wide green eyes. Skye snatched a machete from the ground and glanced around. There were three walkers already dangerously close. She slashed out at one, the machete sinking into the corpse's skull. As she kicked the body off the end of her blade, she saw another fall to the ground beside her. The boy glanced at her and she stabbed her machete into a walker that was right behind him. "Holy shit!" he cried, staring at the dead walker as the crowd roared. "What's your name?!" he yelled as she slashed out at another approaching walker. "What- my name?!" Skye cried incredulously back at the boy, killing off another walker. "Yeah!" he grunted as he kicked one off his blade. "It's Skye," she huffed "Now, pay attention and help me!" Skye yelled as she took off towards one of the wrecked cars, crouching down behind it and trying to catch her breath. The boy appeared beside her seconds later. "James." He panted. "Huh?" she grunted, shooting him a confused glace before peering around the car again. "My name is James." He elaborated. "Nice to meet you James, now help me kill these fuckers! There's ten headed this way already," Skye informed him "and five more behind us." James glanced behind them, then peered around the car. "Let's take out this group behind us so we don't get trapped." He said. Skye nodded and stood. She ran toward the walker closest to her and sank the machete into it's brain. Skye ripped it out of the walker's skull with a sickening sound and spun around just in time to see another corpse charging her way. She dodged to her right and slashed clean threw it's neck, leaving a snarling head rolling on the ground. She saw James running her way and blinked. "Behind you!" he screamed. Skye whipped around and then rolled to her left as a walker lunged at the place she had been standing. The walker began crawling toward her and she scrambled away from it. Just as she got to her feet, James stabbed his blade into the walker's skull. Skye plucked her machete from the ground as she tried to catch her breath. "Thanks…" Skye breathed, slowly standing up straight again. "Don't thank me yet." James muttered as he pointed with his machete toward the larger group of walkers headed their way. Skye quickly counted ten of them again, her heart ramming in her chest. As soon as one got close enough, she stabbed it in the skull and darted away. "Skye!" James cried. Skye stopped, nearly slipping on the bloodied grass. James was trying desperately to yank his machete out of a walker's skull as two more were quickly closing in on him. "_Fuck_…" Skye hissed as she ran back his way. She sank her blade into the one closest to him; soon kicking the other one to the ground and doing the same to it. James pulled the machete free with a triumphant smirk. It was soon gone as he saw seven more moving in on them. "Just _fucking_ great…" Skye panted. She was getting tried. She could feel sweat running down her face and blood splattered across her skin and clothes. James sliced through ones skull, sweat and blood pasting his hair to his forehead. Skye killed off two more and slowly backed away from the oncoming group, barely able to breathe. She felt the fence at her back and leaned into it, closing her eyes briefly. James was gasping for air beside her and she glanced at the walkers. "Just three more, James." she urged. He nodded and slowly stood back up. Skye swung, the machete slicing into a skull. She felt blood splatter across her face and nearly gagged. James was kicking a body off his blade as the last walker was about to sink it's teeth into him from behind. "James! Duck and roll!" Skye screamed as she ran at the walker, jamming the machete into the back of it's skull. It fell to the ground beside a wide-eyed James. She held a hand out to him and he clasped onto it. As Skye pulled him to his feet, the Governor's voice rang out over the dying cheers of the crowd. "Good show!" he congratulated. "But, we're not _quite_ done yet." He said with a sick grin on his face. "_What?!_" James roared, his eyes filled with rage. "We played your little game, you psycho! Now let us out!" The Governor merely chuckled. "The only way to see who is _truly_ the strongest, my boy, is with a fight to the death."


	13. Living and Dying

Chapter Thirteen: Living and Dying

_"All changes have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another." – Anatole France._

Skye stared at the Governor with wide, disbelieving eyes. He couldn't be serious. They had just killed God knew how walkers. Now he wanted a death match? This man was truly insane. Killing walkers was one thing, but to kill another _living _human? "What're you waiting for?!" he yelled, the crowd doing the same. "I guess neither of them are fit for our army!" the Governor scoffed, and then raised his hand. All the men that had been holding the walkers at bay now aimed rifles at her and James. Skye's eyes widened and she took a useless step back. Where was she going to go? She was surrounded. "It's a kill or be killed kind of world now. If you can't kill to save your own life, you're weak; and the strong have no problem killing off the weak." Skye finally glanced at James, to find him staring at her. "I'm sorry." He said, then charged her with his machete raised. Skye scrambled away from him, mind racing. Was this really happening? Was he really trying to kill her? How could she get out of this pen? Her eyes darted around, quickly seeing a weak point in the fencing near the gate. She ran to it in a dead sprint and began to crawl under it. Skye was met with a rifle to her face. "Get back in there!" a man with a bandana over his face screamed at her. He kicked Skye hard in the chest, sending her to the dirt. "Fuck!" Skye cried out in pain, looking up just in time to see a boot about to slam onto her face. She quickly rolled back under the fence, chest aching. James was running toward her with a crazed look in his eyes. Skye took off toward one of the wrecked cars. She slide behind it and crouched behind a tire. This was insane. She'd come so far, lost so much… how could it end like this? Skye could hear James' footsteps drawing closer. She glanced around, seeing a decapitated walker next to her. The head stared back at her and snarled, teeth still snapping. Skye carefully grabbed the head by what was left of it's hair and held her breath. As James began to round the car toward her, she chunked the decapitated head at him. "_Skye!_" James roared, falling to the ground to avoid it. Skye ran harder, chest heaving for air. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her arm and cried out. "Slow down, you stupid bitch!" James growled, the machete in his hand now coated in red blood. "Fuck you!" Skye screamed back, cupping her arm as she ran. She tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. She quickly tried to scramble back up, only to see James standing over her. Skye stared at him as her whole body shook, slowly scooting away from James until her back hit the fence. He towered over her and stared down at her for a moment. "Better you than me…" James said as he raised the machete. As he spoke, Skye grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it into his eyes. "_Ouch_! Fucking _bitch_!" he cried, dropping the machete to the ground as he rubbed at his eyes. Skye snatched the blade from the ground and kicked him in his knee, hearing a sickening crack as James fell to the ground. He screamed in pain and swung blindly at her, his eyes red and watering from the dirt. Skye stood over James, her body buzzing with adrenaline and her mind only thinking of survival. She plunged the machete into his chest, feeling warm blood splatter on her face and watching as his body stilled. Skye's eyes widened as the adrenaline faded and logical thought returned. She fell to her knees as the crowd roared with cheers and applause. Skye stared at James' body with horror, unable to move. She felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a survivor!" The Governor's voice boomed from above her, followed by more cheers. "He's dead." He said to her, shaking her harder this time. Skye's body began to shake uncontrollably as she stared into James' lifeless eyes, her own filling with tears. A gun shot rang in her ear without warning and a bullet hole appeared between his eyes. "See? He's _dead_. Now get up." The Governor commanded. Slowly, Skye reached out a shaking hand and closed James' eyes.

* * *

><p>Skye stood in the bathroom of the small apartment, staring at herself in the mirror. Her face was covered in blood, walker and human. Her white tank top wasn't white anymore. Her arms and chest were coated in dirt and gore. The light in her blue eyes was gone. She wasn't Skye anymore. Her body shook with a sob but she forced herself to stare at her own reflection. Skye didn't look like a walker. Skye didn't kill people.A tear slid down her cheek, smearing the dirt flecks and blood splatters on her face. Who was she? She stared at the reflection, a deep frown on her face. She looked like one of those people you would see on the news after a fire or a plane crash; she looked like a survivor. She <em>was <em>a survivor. Skye slowly backed away from the mirror and slid to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. Maybe this is who she had to be now. Maybe staying alive in this new world meant letting another part of herself die. Skye closed her eyes slowly as another sob racked her body. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to lose herself either.


	14. Coping

Chapter Fourteen: Coping

_"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone." Rose Kennedy._

**_A few months later, early summer..._**

Carl stared out at the prison yard as the sun was creeping over the horizon; wondering how his life had come to be like this. Skye had been gone for what seemed like an eternity now, and he was losing hope that he would ever see her again. His dad was slowly fading before his eyes. In the first few weeks after their reuniting, Rick started seeing things; chasing ghosts and shadows. His father was now thinner, his hair flecked with grey and eyes sunken. He made no move to help lead their group anymore. All he did was tend the garden all day. Carl sighed and walked down the stairs that lead back to the cell block. He walked down the hall, looking down at the floor. CC bumped into him roughly as she rushed in the opposite direction down the hallway, her hands over her face. Carl stared after her for a moment, wondering what her deal was; then he saw Kyle standing in the doorway of the cell the two shared. Kyle stared after her, sadness and worry written on his features. "Is... Is she going to be alright?..." Carl asked hesitantly. Kyle stared at the ground for a moment. "I don't know anymore, Carl." He said with a defeated sigh. "She's been so, unstable the past few days. It's like walking on eggshells. I don't think she can cope with, _this_, any longer. I think it's all finally catching up to her." Carl stared after CC again, eyes slightly wide. "She's always seemed so, stoic... Like the world around us didn't faze her." Carl commented. "She's always handled whatever hand she'd been dealt, always kept going. Hell, she kept us _all_ going after the hoard, after Skye..." Kyle whispered "I-I think it's finally hitting her, after all this time..." Carl looked at Kyle with silent understanding and clasped him on the shoulder. He understood how CC was feeling; he was feeling it too. Shouting from the holding cell caught both boys' attention and they glanced at each other. They ran out to toward the room, drawing their guns. Daryl had his crossbow pointed at a group of people standing outside the barred door of the holding cell. Carl scanned the group and saw a man was holding a woman in his arms. Her neck was pouring blood. "She's bitten." He said flatly, pointing at the woman with his gun. Daryl glanced at her and his eyes narrowed. "No, no! She's not! It's just a cut!" The man holding her yelled. "We just need to stop the bleeding!" A boy around his age called from behind the man. "Please, we just need a little help." A smaller black woman pleaded. "Turn around and go back the way you came." Carl commanded. "What?!" The larger black man beside the woman yelled. "You're just going to throw us out?" Daryl aimed his crossbow between the man's eyes. "You heard the kid. Get out. _Now_!" He snapped. Carl stepped forward, cocking his gun as he did. The man and woman slowly backed away from the door with raised hands, then turned and walked away. "My wife..." The other man whimpered, holding the woman closer to him. "You're just going to let her die?" Carl lowered his gun and stared the man down. "_You_ let her get bitten, not _us_. She's already dead because of you." Carl said coldly, and then walked away without a second glance back. He stormed outside into the yard and ran a hand through his hair with frustration. Daryl walked over to him a short while later, slinging his crossbow into his back. "Ey' kid, you made a good call. We ain't got resources to spare on anyone outside the group. Fuck, we barely got the resources to spare on _our_ group." Daryl said. Carl looked at the ground and shrugged. "Thanks for backing me up." He mumbled. Daryl nodded and leaned against the wall. "We have to make the tough calls since your dad ain't up to it right now. Me and Hershel don't agree on everything though, so we need a swing vote. The way you handled that back there, I think you're ready to step up for your old man and take his place." He stated as he lit a cigarette. Carl sighed and leaned against the wall beside Daryl. "I think I can handle that, till my dad snaps out of it." Carl agreed. The two fell into a comfortable silence, both lost in thought. After a while, Daryl spoke up again. "What you said to that guy, 'bout his wife, that have something to do with your lost girl?" He asked as he flicked his cigarette butt to the ground. "I don't want to talk about her..." Carl said as he grit his teeth and looked away. "I think you need to, kid. You blame yourself for her gettin' run off." Daryl continued. "She's dead because of me..." Carl whispered after a long pause. "You don't know that. She could be alive. The way you and her friends talk about her, she seems like she can handle herself," Daryl said as he pushed himself away from the wall "Don't think on it too much, kid. You got enough shit to worry 'bout as is. Hershel wanted to talk 'bout somethin' after dinner. Focus on what that might be." He said as he walked back into the prison. Carl looked up at the sky and thought about what Daryl had said, and knew he was right. All he had thought about the past few months had been Skye, about how he failed, how he had lost her. But, he didn't know any of those things for sure. He _did_ know that his dad needed help right now, and that he needed to step up for his father until Rick could do it for himself. The prison still had walkers that needed to be cleared out; supply runs needed to be made. He needed to focus on all those things, instead of wondering about Skye. Carl smiled for the first time in a long time as he walked back into the prison, feeling driven.

* * *

><p>Skye stood on the west wall, bow in hand as she looked out at the desolate street that led to Woodbury; watching as the sun sank behind the trees. It was littered with trash and abandoned cars that had been picked clean of useful parts. Skye had shut down in the past months. She hardly spoke, hardly ate, and hardly slept. Skye hated the Governor, but she was doing whatever it took to survive; she stood watch, followed Woodbury's rules, and slowly earned the Governor's trust. Skye saw no point in trying to make a life here; she was just binding her time until she could escape. She needed a cover, a distraction, something to keep the Governor and his goons busy, but no such opportunity had presented itself yet. Skye sighed deeply as a lone walker began to approach the gate. She pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back and notched the arrow. She held her breath as she took aim, then let the arrow fly. It sank itself into the walker's skull, sending it to the ground with a <em>thud<em>. "Nice shot, sunshine." Kevin called as he walked up the ramp. Skye looked at him with dull eyes and shrugged, turning her attention back to the street. "You've been super quite for like, a month." Kevin stated from beside her. Skye ignored him and stared out at a patch of trees near the wall. "What's your deal, sunshine?" He asked as he nudged her. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the bushes at the base of the trees rustle. "Hello? Anyone in there?!" Kevin called as he nudged her again. "Shut up!" Skye snapped, pointing to the bushes and notching another arrow. Kevin's eyes narrowed and he drew his assault rifle. "Come out and show yourselves, now!" He commanded. A large black man with a beard stepped out with his hands above his head. A small, petite black woman did the same seconds later. "Don't shoot! We're not armed, and it's just us." The man called back to them. "Stay here, I'm going to go get the Governor." Kevin said as he took off down the ramp. Skye lowered her bow and motioned them over. "Are you going to let us in?" The woman whispered to her. "Not my call. A psycho who calls himself the Governor runs this place. Where did you come from?" Skye asked. "We've just been wondering for days. We found a prison, but the assholes inside kicked us out." The man said with spite. "Yeah, a fucking redneck and some teenager playing sheriff run the place." The woman added. Skye opened her mouth to question them more but quickly closed it as the Governor began walking up the ramp. He eyed them for a moment before he said "Open the gate and let these two in, Skye." Skye rolled the wheel and the two walked into Woodbury. She then released the wheel and the gates banged closed once again. She watched as the Governor had the couple follow him. She needed to talk to them, find out where this prison was. "Think he's gonna let them in?" Kevin asked as he climbed the ramp once again. Skye grabbed her bow and slung it over her shoulder. "You're on watch for me now." She stated as she brushed past him to go down the ramp. "Um, no, I'm not." Kevin snapped with a frown and grabbed her arm. Skye turned and looked at him, feeling desperate. She needed to catch up to the Governor and find out where he was taking those people so she could talk to them later, and her window was closing, fast. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear "Please, Kevin. Just do this for me, and I'll do something for you later... It will be worth a few extra hours on guard duty..." Kevin shivered and loosened his grip on her arm. "You promise sunshine?" He questioned. "I promise..." Skye breathed, feeling him shiver again. He let go of her then and smiled. "See you later than." He beamed. Skye hurried down the ramp with a smirk. He made it so easy. She lagged behind the trio, then ducked into a nearby alleyway when the Governor lead them into a shack. She slowly crept toward the shack, and went around to the back of it. Skye pressed her ear to the wooden wall and listened. She heard the man explain about where to find the prison and the people in it, and then the woman explained how they got in and out of it. The Governor told them he'd fix them up with a room for the night, and then they could go in the morning. The man quickly stated they could pull their weight if the Governor would allow them to stay. She shook her head and quickly moved away from the building. The apartment next to hers was empty; she had a good feeling they'd be placed in that one, space was limited after all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that night…<em>**

Skye paced her apartment, frowning deeply. It'd been hours and she had heard nothing. She needed to speak to the couple as soon as possible. She could find out where this prison was, go there, and see if the 'teenager playing sheriff' was Carl. Skye heard footsteps in the hall and stopped her pacing. She crept quietly to the door and pressed her ear to it. "…and please do rest up tonight. We'll talk again in the morning." the Governor said as he opened the door to the room next to hers. "We will." She heard a man say. "And thank you so much. You won't regret this." A woman said as Skye heard footsteps fade down the hall. Skye waited for nearly thirty minutes before slipping out of her apartment and softly tapped on their door. The man answered. "Oh, you're the girl that let us in… What's up?" he asked hesitantly. "Can I come in?" Skye asked as she glanced around the hall and looked at the man with pleading eyes. "Uh, sure…" he mumbled and held the door open. "This place isn't what you think it is." Skye stated, looking at the man. "What're you talking about? What are you even doing in here, girl?" the woman asked as she stepped beside the man. "My name's Skye, and unless you want to be force to kill your boyfriend, hear me out." She replied. "I'm Tyreese, this is Sasha, and we're_ siblings_." The man said with a slight smile. "What do you by forced to kill my brother?" Sasha questioned. "I was kidnapped and forced to come here." Skye started "The guy who calls himself the Governor made me and a boy fight walkers in this arena type thing. After we killed all the walkers, he… he made us fight to the death." Skye said, her voice cracking some. The two stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. "That's fucking insane." Tyreese said. "The Governor is fucking insane." Skye countered with a frown. "We have to get out." Sasha said. "But there's nowhere to go out there!" her brother argued. "What did the boy look like at the prison?" Skye questioned as they began to bicker. "What?" Sasha asked, looking at Skye like she was crazy. "The boy, the one you said was playing sheriff. What did he look like? Did he have black hair with a brown sheriff's hat on?" Skye asked again. "Y-Yeah… how'd you know that?" Sasha questioned. "He's my- he was a part of the group I was in before I was kidnapped. They'll let you guys in if you're with me." She quickly explained. "Well, sounds like all we have to do now is figure out a way to get out of this place." Tyreese declared. "I've found a blind spot between the rooftops and the walls. All we need is a distraction to get out." Skye informed them as she peeked out into the hall to make sure no one was listening. "How do we do that?" Sasha asked. "Big groups of walkers pass by the west wall every night. I have guard duty on that wall tomorrow night. I'll convince Kevin to let one of you patrol with me. The other needs to go where they keep the vehicles and lay something on the horn of a car. The horn will draw all the walkers nearby and we can make a break for it. I have some gear stashed by the blind spot I was telling you two about." Skye explained with a smile. "If you have all this figured out, why haven't you left already?" Tyreese questioned with a frown. Skye opened her mouth but Sasha cut her off "She needed someone to help." Tyreese nodded in understanding. "Alright, I'll find you two in the morning. Take tonight to figure out who's going on watch with me." She said as she slipped back into her apartment. Skye smiled brightly for the first time in months. She was getting out of Woodbury.


	15. Plans and Problems

Chapter Fifteen: Plans and Problems

_"Without a family, man, alone in the world, trembles with the cold." - Andre Maurois_

Carl walked into the holding cell outside of cellblock C after dinner later that night and found Hershel and Daryl waiting on him. He approached them slowly and sat down at the table with Hershel. Daryl stood beside the table, pacing restlessly. "What's wrong?" Carl asked, looking from Hershel's worried expression to the pacing Daryl. "We've got neighbors, kid; and they ain't friendly." Daryl informed him flatly. "There's a town, a few miles away from us. Maggie and Glenn, they saw the people who live there, killing other survivors." Hershel said grimly. "What?" Carl asked, his eyes wide with worry. "They were out on a scouting trip, and they saw a small campsite. Maggie was about to go see if the campers were friendly, when three military jeeps pulled up. The men in the jeeps killed them all, raided the camp, and then burned it to the ground. A man with an eye patch was the leader. He ordered it all; he even made his men burn the bodies." Hershel said with a deep frown. "Glenn and Maggie followed the tire tracks after the bastards drove off and found a fortified town; armed guards, patrols, the whole nine yards." Daryl spat, cracking his knuckles with anxiety. "Those men raided a campsite, this is a fortified _prison_; I feel that we're safe here." Hershel stated. "We're safe till those psychos decide they want what we got!" Daryl argued with a frown. "If they wanted the prison, they would have come by now or at least sent a scouting party. They probably don't even know it is here." Hershel continued. "And what do we do when they find out, old man?" Daryl questioned. "We'll deal with it then." Hershel stated simply. "Woah, that's not really a plan," Carl finally spoke up. "I'm not saying we go bring the fight to these guys, but sitting around without a plan is a bad idea." Daryl grunted and nodded his agreement. "Well, what do suggest we do, Carl?" Hershel asked; his interest clearly peeked. "We reinforce the perimeter and the front gate, we keep away from that section of this county when we go on supply runs, and we step up watch duty." He explained. Hershel and Daryl thought it over for a minute. "That seems like a good plan." Hershel agreed. "I like you plan kid, but we need to know what we're up against." Daryl said. "So, you want to go scout the town out?" Carl asked. Daryl nodded "Me and you, kid. We go tomorrow tonight." Both men looked to Hershel then, waiting on his approval. He seemed conflicted but he sighed "Fine, go scout the town; but be careful and don't draw attention to yourselves." Carl smirked and went to rest up for the trip.

* * *

><p>Skye woke early the next morning. She got dressed quickly and rushed outside. She found Tyreese and Sasha working on one of the walls. "Have you two made a decision?" Skye asked in a hushed whisper. "Yeah, I'm with you." Sasha whispered back, not looking up from her work. Skye quickly slipped Tyreese a slip of paper with directions to find the vehicles and wished him luck. Skye walked away quickly, her pistol bouncing on her hip. She needed to make sure everything was in place for tonight. One slip up and her whole plan could fail. Skye was hurrying to double check her stash near the blind spot when a familiar voice stopped her. "Skye! Wait up!" Kevin called as he jogged to catch up to her. "Fuck…" Skye mumbled under her breath and turned to face him. "Hey, I was thinking we could go somewhere private." Kevin said with a smirk that made Skye's skin crawl. "I'd love to," she said with a soft smile as she touched his arm gently, "but, Martinez needs me to go on a run with him today." Kevin frowned some but leaned closer to her "Can't he get someone else to go?" he whined. "No, it's me and him, Governor's orders. But, I will be back tonight…" Skye said suggestively. "Can't wait, sunshine." Kevin said with a smile and walked back the way he came. Skye frowned deeply as she began to walk towards the blind spot once again. She'd forgotten about Kevin. He was definitely a loose end she needed to tie up if she wanted the plan to work. Skye turned into the alleyway and hid behind the large dumpster. She yanked her backpack out from under it and opened it; three spare pistol clips, a combat knife, two bottles of water, and four cans of green beans. She zipped the bag closed and shoved it back under the dumpster. Skye exited the alley quickly without being noticed. She walked on down the street and climbed the ramp to the west wall. A scraggily looking man was on guard. Skye thought his name was Crowley. "How's it looking out there?" she asked casually, letting her eyes roam the road. "Lotta 'em out there, as usual. No of 'em are gettin' too close though, so I can't shoot any." He said with a sigh. "Bummer." Skye said simply and walked back down the ramp. Skye started back down the street, head down and mind lost in thought. She slammed into someone and fell to the ground. Skye's head shot up and she saw Merle Dixon, the Governor's right hand man, standing over her. "You should watch where you're going, pretty." He rasped and held out his arm with a blade at the end of it. Skye stared at the blade with wide eyes and he laughed. "I'm just fuckin' with ya, now get up." Merle chuckled and held out his good hand. She took it and Merle hoisted Skye to her feet, nearly yanking her shoulder out of its socket as he did. "Where you headin' in such a hurry?" Merle asked as he lit a cigarette. "Martinez wanted me to get reports from the walls before we went on a run." Skye lied, eyeing the pack of smokes Merle was stuffing in his pocket. "I see. Want one?" he asked with a smirk, tossing her the pack. Skye took one and lit it, inhaling deeply. "Thanks…" she said with actual gratitude. "You're a little young to be a smoker." He commented as he walked beside her. "Why do you keep two luckys?" Skye asked, watching his face. <strong>(Your "lucky" is a cigarette that you turn upside-down first before smoking any others in the pack, it's supposed to be the last cigarette in the pack that you smoke.)<strong> Merle looked back at her and smiled some. "I gotta save one for me, and one for my brother." He said simply. "I keep a spare lucky too." Skye replied, and left it at that. "You better go find the beaner before he throws a hissy fit." Merle said with a small smile on his face. Skye nodded and hurried on ahead of him. She never thought she'd have anything in common with Merle. He was practically a modern day mercenary, but they seemed to share one thing. They were both looking for someone important to them. Skye smiled some and continued on her way to get things set up.

* * *

><p>Carl was walking beside Daryl in the woods as the sun set. "Not too much longer till dark." Daryl muttered as he notched an arrow on his crossbow. "Nope." Carl replied, spinning the hatchet in his hand with boredom. They walked along in companionable silence as the moon began to rise. Soon, they neared the compound and Daryl pulled Carl down into the brush beside him. "There's walkers out here, a lot of 'em." Daryl said, his eyes scanning the woods ahead of them. "How're we gonna scope out the town now?" Carl whispered back with a frown. Daryl was quiet for a few minutes. "Okay, we're gonna creep over to that big redwood by the gate. We're gonna climb it, and then we're gonna wait and watch. Got it?" Carl nodded and followed close behind him. Daryl boosted Carl into the tree and then settled himself on the branch below him. Carl looked over the compound and his eyes widened. It was huge and everyone he could see had a weapon on them. Carl sat still and simply watched the movement of the guards. Then a familiar voice reached his ears. Carl yanked the binoculars from Daryl's hands and looked at the guards on the wall. His heart nearly stopped. Standing on the wall with a bow in her hands was Skye. "The hell is your problem kid?" Daryl snapped at him. "It's… it's her!" Carl whispered back, a grin breaking out on his face. "Who?" Daryl blinked, looking around the compound. "Skye! She's right there, on the wall!" he exclaimed. Daryl hushed him and took the binoculars back. "The brunette with the bow and arrow?" he questioned. "Yes," Carl replied in a hushed whisper "Daryl, we have to get her out of there!" Daryl frowned some. "Gimme a minute to think of how we can do this." He muttered. "But she's <em>right<em> there." Carl argued. "Yeah, and so are three other fucking guards. Looks like they're changing shifts; just try and have a little patience, kid." Daryl said. Carl sighed deeply and watched Skye with desperation.

* * *

><p>Skye watched as Crowley and Shumpert walked down the ramp, talking about getting drunk. She grinned at Sasha, nearly shaking with excitement. "We're getting out of here." Skye whispered with a smile. Sasha smiled back, then she frowned. "What's wron-" Skye fell silent when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned and found herself face to face with Kevin. "Hey sunshine, let's get out of here." He said with a smile. "I… I can't leave Sasha alone up here, Kevin. The Governor would have my ass and you know it." she said with false disappointment. Kevin frowned and looked around. "You, get over here!" he snapped at Tyreese who was just coming back from the toolshed. "What's up?" Tyreese asked as he approached the wall slowly. "You're gonna stand watch for Skye for a little while. Do a good job, and I'll pass it along to the Governor that you can pull your weight around here." Kevin demanded. "Yeah man, sure, no problem." Tyreese agreed. Kevin handed him his rifle and tugged on Skye's arm. "Let's go. The Governor wanted that issue taken care of ASAP." Kevin said. "Um, yeah. Just give me a second to finish showing Sasha the ropes." Skye said with a smile. Kevin shrugged, walked down the ramp, and waited impatiently on her. "Okay, I'm going to take care of this. The plan stays the same. When you here the horn, make a break for it to the alley and get over the wall. I'll meet you there." Skye whispered in a rush to Sasha. "But-" Sasha started to protest but Skye cut her off as she started down the ramp toward Kevin. "Don't worry! You'll do fine!" she called. Kevin pushed himself off the wall as she walked over to him. Skye grabbed his hand and tugged him along behind her. "Where we going, sunshine?" Kevin asked as he looked her up and down. Skye shuttered some when she felt his eyes on her but she offered him a bright smile. "You'll see soon." She answered. Skye led him to the lot where the vehicles were kept and gently pushed him against the nearest jeep. "We're not supposed to be back here…" Kevin mumbled as he looked around nervously. "That makes it more fun doesn't it?" Skye asked as she bit her lip gently. Kevin's eyes landed on her and all his worries faded. "It defiantly does…" he breathed as he pulled her to him. Skye let him and closed her eyes as her mind raced. 'Just get him in the jeep.' She repeated in her mind over and over as his lips met hers. Skye kissed him back, then slowly tugged on the door handle of the jeep. Kevin parted for a moment and looked at her. "What?" he whispered, his blue eyes dark with desire. "Someone could see us…" Skye whispered back, her eyes looking around. Kevin pulled the jeep's door open and pulled her in with him. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her again as he placed her in his lap. Skye kissed him back, slowly pulled the hammer from her belt, and smacked him hard in the temple with it. His head lolled back into the seat and a trail of blood ran down his head. Skye crawled out of the jeep and looked at Kevin with a satisfied smirk; he was out cold. She pushed his unconscious body onto the horn and tied him to the wheel. The horn blared loudly, echoing off the buildings of Woodbury and into the night. Skye slipped away into the shadows and ran toward the alley. She slipped behind the dumpster and yanked the backpack onto her shoulders over the arrow quiver on her back. She slung her bow over her shoulder and scrambled over the wall as she heard footsteps rushing toward the vehicle lot. She hid behind a tree as a small group of walkers shuffled past her toward the sound of the horn. Tyreese whistled and waved her over. He and Sasha where crouched down behind a pile of spare parts by the base of a building. "Let's get out of here." Skye grinned and started towards the woods with them. As the trio neared the woods, a figure appeared from behind the base of a tree. Skye drew her pistol and pointed it at the shadowed figure. "Don't move." Skye commanded. "Don't shoot, Skye." An all too familiar voice said. Skye dropped her gun as she was engulfed in Carl's arms. Tears sprang to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. "Carl…" she whispered into his chest, letting the tears fall. "You can have your reunion party later Carl, we gotta go." A gruff voice said from beside her. "All right, Daryl." Carl said as he gently pulled away from her grasp. "C'mon, Skye, let's go." He said with a large smile. Skye picked her gun up from the ground and held Carl's hand with the other. Their group started into the woods and Skye smiled brightly. Daryl signaled for them to stop. They stopped in a small clearing surrounded by large trees as Daryl looked into the forest for a clear path ahead of them. Skye squeezed Carl's hand gently with a smile, eyes scanning the trees ahead of them. Suddenly, her hand was yanked away from Carl's and she felt a blade at her throat. "Nobody move or I slit her throat." A raspy voice said.<p> 


	16. Trouble on the Home Front

Chapter Sixteen: Trouble on the Home Front

_"All humanity is one undivided and indivisible family. I cannot detach myself from the wickedest soul." Mahatma Gandhi_

Skye stood completely still as the cool steel was pressed to her neck. She watched helplessly as Carl pointed his pistol at her attacker and Tyreese and Sasha slipped slowly away into the trees. "Let her go! _Now_!" He roared, pulling back the hammer of the gun. "Slow it down there, buck-o. Put that gun down." the man rasped as he moved the knife upward slightly, causing a trickle of blood to run down her neck "Wouldn't want me to cut her open now, would ya?" Skye winced slightly and stared into Carl's eyes. "Don't listen to him Carl." She said, still looking into his eyes. The gun shook slightly in Carl's hand as he stared back at her, his whole body ridged. "Now why'd ya go and say a thing like that?" The man questioned, pressing the blade against her jugular, causing another line of warm blood to flow steadily down her neck. "I want ya to put the gun on the ground and kick it over to me. Then I want you to drop your gear and get on your knees. You've got 'bout a minute before I lose my patience and turn your bitch into walker chow." Carl slowly lowered the gun and dropped it to the ground, his eyes now focused on something over Skye's shoulder. "Let the girl go." Daryl's gruff voice ordered as her attacker stiffened. "Alright, alright." The man with the raspy voice said as he slowly removed the blade from Skye's throat and pushed her toward Carl. She stumbled and was wrapped in Carl's arms as he caught her. "Shoot that bastard, Daryl!" Carl yelled. Skye turned and saw Daryl staring at the man with wide eyes, his crossbow now lowered. Skye narrowed her eyes and stepped forward so she could see the man's face in the moonlight. "I'll be damned; my baby brother got the jump on me." Merle Dixon smirked.

* * *

><p>The new group of four was now walking through the woods at a steady pace in a uneasy silence. Carl and Merle walked on opposite outer sides as Skye and Daryl kept them separated from the inner side. "I don't want him in the group." Carl said finally. Merle shot him a look and was about to pop his mouth off when Daryl interrupted him. "Well that's too fuckin' bad because he's comin' with us." Carl scowled at Daryl and opened his mouth to speak, but Skye took his hand and gave him a pleading stare. "Can we please just get to the prison and settle this tomorrow?" She whispered. Carl sighed reluctantly but nodded as his eyes softened. "Thank you." Skye grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Carl smiled and squeezed her hand as the group started to walk again. "Don't know what ya see in that one, pretty." Merle said as he lit a cigarette and gave one to Daryl. Skye simply shot him a glare and pressed herself closer to Carl. The group neared the prison a short while later and Skye couldn't help but smile. It had been months since she had seen her friends and she could hardly contain her excitement. Daryl shot three walkers that were near the gate and a woman with short, brown hair opened the gate for them. "Who're these people?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. "My brother." Daryl replied and continued walking without another word, Merle following closely behind. "This is Skye." Carl said with a large smile, squeezing her hand tightly. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Maggie! I've heard so much about you!" The brunette said with a smile and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you too." Skye said with a smile and shook it with her free hand. "Kyle and CC are gonna be so happy to see you." Maggie said with a wide smile. Skye squeezed Carl's hand and hurried up the path. "Are they okay? Nothing bad has happened right?" Skye said in a rush. "No, no they're fine babe..." Carl said with a chuckle. Skye grinned, hurried to the door and waited as Carl opened it with a set of keys. She rushed inside and saw Kyle siting at a metal table in a barren room as the moonlight shone in through the barred windows. "Kyle!" Skye cried as tears sprang to her eyes and a smile broke out on her lips. His head shot up and a grin spread across his face. "Holy shit!" Kyle yelled as he scooped Skye up and spun her around. Skye grinned and hugged him tightly. "I thought you were gone for good, chick..." He said with a grin and slowly lowered her to the ground. "Me too." Skye smiled and blinked away the moister in her eyes. "C'mon, let's go tell CC the good news." Kyle grinned and walked over to the metal door that read 'Cellblock C'. Skye followed him to a cell and saw CC sitting on the bunk, reading a book. "You gotta a visitor babe." Kyle said with a smile. CC looked up from the book and her eyes widened. "Skye!" She cried and bolted up, all but tackling Skye into a tight hug. Skye laughed and squeezed her back. "I, I never thought I'd see you again!" CC exclaimed. "I never thought I'd see you again either chicky!" Skye said with a smile.<p>

Carl leaned back against the wall across from the cell with a bright smile and watched the warm reunion. His father slowly walked over and leaned on the wall beside him. "So that's her?" Rick asked. "Yeah, that's her." Carl answered, still smiling. "She's very pretty." Rick said with a soft smile. "She's so much more than that..." He replied with happy sigh. "I'm happy for you son..." Rick said, clasping Carl on the back as he stood to leave.

Skye walked over to Carl with a bright smile, and then she noticed Rick. "You must be Carl's dad, I'm Skye." She smiled and offered her hand. "Pleased to finally meet you Skye, name's Rick." He replied and shook her hand. "You know, you look a lot like his mother..." Rick said with a distant look in his eyes. Carl's smile dropped and he took Skye's hand in his. "Night dad." He said flatly and walked toward his cell, gently tugging her along with him. Skye blinked and frowned some, but stayed silent as she walked alongside him. The cell was small and bare besides the small bed with a few weapons and supplies stored under it. Carl moved a sheet to cover the open doorway and lit a candle as he sat on the bed with a sigh. Skye frowned softly and sat beside him, taking his hand once again. Carl looked up at her and offered a half-hearted smile. The couple sat in silence for a long while until Carl finally whispered "She's dead..." Skye raised her head from his shoulder and looked at his face. "She was pregnant and there were, problems when she went into labor... The baby was stillborn, and my mom bled out." Carl sighed and looked to the floor. He looked so defeated in that moment; Skye felt her heart twinge and all she could do was wrap her arms around him. "I'm so sorry..." She mumbled into Carl's chest as he pulled her closer. "You needed to know... That's the reason my dad is how he is now." He went on. "Grief makes us different people Carl... Try not to be too hard on him." Skye said and kissed his cheek. "I know, but it's hard not to be angry at him... I have to be strong and fill his role for him; I even had to when I thought you were gone." Carl mumbled as he rested his head on hers. "We've got to play the hand we're dealt." Skye said as she laid back onto the bed. "You're right." Carl agreed as he laid down beside her. "Of course I am, I'm me!" Skye teased with a wink. Carl laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead as his eyes drooped. "Goodnight Skye... I love you." He whispered. "I love you too..." Skye replied with a soft smile and rested her head on his chest.

* * *

><p>Skye woke fully rested and relaxed for the first time in months. She felt Carl's warm arms around her and smiled. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and let the sunlight shining through the sheet coving the door wake her fully. Carl's breathing was deep and even, indicating he was still soundly asleep. Skye carefully untangled herself from him and slipped on fresh clothes silently. She pulled her combat boots on at the cell door and slipped out. Skye walked down the cell block and smiled. It felt good to be back with her friends. She walked out into the sitting area and found CC sitting at one of the metal tables. Skye sat down beside her, nudging her arm with a smile. "Hey Skye! How'd you sleep?" CC asked with a smile. "Best I have in a long time." She answered with a smile of her own. "I'm glad. Hey, can I talk to you about something? You can't tell Kyle okay?" CC whispered. "Um, I need to know what's up first. What's going on?" Skye asked with a slight frown. "Mornin' ladies!" Kyle beamed as he plopped down between the two girls, oblivious as ever to the sudden tension. "Hey Kyle!" Skye chirped and gave him a quick hug, shooting a questioning glance at CC over his shoulder. "How come you didn't wake me up babe?" Kyle asked as he pecked CC on the cheek. "I wanted you to sleep in. You need it." CC replied, taking a bite out of the lumpy oatmeal in front of her. "Well thanks." Kyle said and stole a bite off her spoon. "I'm gonna go grab us bowls too." Skye said with a smile to Kyle and went over to the shelf were the bowels, packaged food, and water were kept. She poured the packets into separate bowls and mixed the contents with water. Skye sat down and handed Kyle his. Kyle wolfed his down in the time she had taken two bites of her own. "Hungry much?" Skye asked with a raised eyebrow. "Always." He grinned. She laughed and rolled her eyes with a smile, taking another bite of the cold oatmeal. "I'm going for a walk." CC announced as she stood. "Want me to come?" Kyle asked, starting to stand. "No I just want some fresh air. I won't be gone long." She answered as she walked toward the door. Kyle watched her go with sad eyes as he sat back down. "She's been like that for, a while now." He shared, glancing over to her. "Has she said anything?" Skye asked, looking at the door. "Not really, just that she wants space now and then, which I get but I feel like something else is up. Did she say anything to you?" Skye bit her lip and nodded. "She wanted to talk to me about something. I don't know what yet." She informed him. "Will you please tell me what she says? I'm really worried Skye." He pleaded. "Of course." She promised with a reassuring smile. "Thanks dude." Kyle said and gave her a tight squeeze. "You're welcome, just don't break me!" Skye chuckled, squirming in his grasp. "I'll try not to." Kyle said with a wink as he stood and dumped his bowel to the wash bucket before heading back into the cellblock. Skye sighed and tried to finish her oatmeal grudgingly. "Hey, pretty." Merle said as he placed a booted foot on the seat beside her and leaned down some. "Morning, Merle." She said, eyeing him as she ate another spoonful of the slop. "I just, wanted to say sorry 'bout what happened in the woods. It was just business and I didn't know it was you." He grumbled, lighting a cigarette. "An apology from Merle Dixon? I'm flattered." Skye grinned. "Aw shut it. We alright or what?" Merle snapped. Skye laughed some and nodded. "Yes, we're alright. I get it." His shoulders relaxed some and he took another drag. "Thanks, pretty. That's what I like 'bout ya. You know how it is out there. Not like some of the candy asses 'round here. We ought warn 'em 'bout the Governor, cause he's got his eye on this prison." Skye tensed some and sighed deeply. "You're right, we should." She agreed grimly. "Glad ya agree." He grunted and began to walk away. Skye watched him go and rubbed her temples. It was barely eight in the morning and already she was dealing with threats again. Skye finished her cold breakfast and walked back into the cellblock. Merle was leaning on the wall beside Daryl, sharing a smoke and talking, probably about the Governor. Skye walked on down the cellblock and saw Carl leaning on the railing upstairs. She climbed the metal staircase and leaned on the railing beside him. "Morning." He said to her with a smile and a tip of his hat. "Good morning." Skye chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "How'd you sleep?" He asked, putting an arm around her waist. "Best I have in a long time..." She replied, leaning her head on his shoulder as she looked out the barred windows. "I'm glad..." Carl said with a soft smile. Skye stared out the window, her mood slowly darkening with the thought of the Governor coming to take the prison. She could see it now; the lush green grass stained red with blood, bullets flying through the air, walkers attacking her friends. Skye closed her eyes and turned away from the window. "We all need to discuss the possibility of an attack." She announced abruptly. "What? An attack? Who would attack us?" Carl questioned, looking deeply confused with her sudden outburst. "The Governor and his army! That guy is a psycho and he wants this prison." Skye explained as she began to pace. "Babe, even if he did try to take this prison, there's no way he'd get passed all the defenses and us." Carl reassured, placing a hand on her arm in an attempt to try and calm her. "<em>You weren't there<em>, Carl!" Skye snapped, then drew a deep breath before continuing "You don't know what this son of a bitch is capable of okay? We need to have a meeting and work out what we are going to do when he comes, because he will." Carl stayed silent for a moment before slowly nodding. "Alright, Skye. We'll get everyone together and we'll make a plan." He assured. Skye visibly relaxed and smiled as she hugged him close. "Thank you..." She whispered against his chest. "You're welcome..." Carl murmured into Skye's soft hair as he placed a kiss on her head.

* * *

><p>As the sun began to set, the dysfunctional family was gathered in the galley outside cellblock C. Hershel, Daryl and Carl stood in front of the metal tables were their friends and family had gathered while Merle and Skye stood off behind the three men. "It has come to our attention that there may be an attack on the prison by a man who calls himself the Governor." Hershel began, drawing all eyes and ears. "We don't know when, or if, he will be coming, but we all need to decide as a group how we want to go about this." Carl added, tipping his hat up some so that the dying sunlight illuminated his face; making him look so much older than seventeen. "We need to decide if we're all stayin' or goin'." Daryl said bluntly. "If we're not even sure he's comin', why should we pack up and leave? This is a prison; it's fortified and it's pretty damn defendable." Maggie questioned. Merle stepped up and broke in "The Governor is a take no prisoners kinda guy. I've seen it happen first hand. He takes what he wants and kills whatever is standing in his way. I've seen 'im shoot an unarmed woman in the face, for no reason. And I know for a fact he's coming for this prison. I've seen the plans and the stock pile of weapons he's got. We keep goin' on like we are, we ain't gonna stand a chance." Everyone fell silent for a long moment before Carl spoke up. "How can we trust you if you worked for him?" Skye closed her eyes for a brief second before setting up beside Merle and announcing "Merle's not lying. The Governor is a narcissistic psychopath with a God complex who will get what he wants or die trying. He manipulates people into believing his lies because he believes them himself. He also reduces people to their lowest levels, mentally and psychically, and then builds them back up again. I know because he tried to do it to me." All eyes were on her now and the room had fallen into a stunned silence. "How does he do that?" Glenn questioned after a few minutes pasted. Skye looked at him dead in the eye and answered coldly "He makes you fight another human being to the death while his people watch." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the holding cell. She couldn't bare the horrified and pity-filled stares they all gave her. They could decide for themselves now if the people of Woodbury sounded like the friendly neighbor type or if they really wanted to take a chance on the Governor leaving them alone. Skye marched down the down-trodden cellblock and towards her cell. As she neared it, CC came out the doorway of her own cell and stopped her. "Skye, I need to talk to you, alone, and now seems like the best time since everyone else is in the common room." CC said with downcast eyes. "Sure, CC. What's wrong?" Skye asked gently. CC drew a deep, quivering breath and looked up into Skye's eyes as tears filled her own. "I'm pregnant."<p> 


	17. Always and Never

Chapter Seventeen: Always and Never

_"It was once said that love is giving someone the ability to destroy you, but trusting them not to."- Unknown _

Skye stared at her friend for a moment before whispering "You're, pregnant?..." CC nodded her head as tears shone in her eyes. "What are you going to do?" Skye questioned in the same hushed whisper. "I don't know! I don't even know how far along I am so I don't know if I even have a choice anymore…" CC sighed as her shoulders slumped. "You have to tell Kyle." Skye said seriously. "No! He'll want to keep it no matter what, you know how he is!" CC cried. "He doesn't ever want kids!" Skye snapped incredulously, then drew a deep breath before continuing. "CC, if you don't tell him, I will." "Skye you can't! I don't know if I can handle having this baby. If I can't handle it and, take care of it myself, then there's no point of even telling him. It will just make things harder on everyone." she explained. "You're pregnant?!" Kyle's voice boomed from behind the two girls, making them both jump. Skye whirled around and looked between Kyle and CC in a stunned silence. CC started to speak but he cut her off. "Were you even going to tell me?" Kyle questioned coldly. "Kyle, I can't handle having a kid right now! Look around! We're holed up in a prison with fucking zombies and armed psychos all around it!" CC yelled. "Then maybe you should have told me you ran out of birth control! This isn't just your choice to make; it involves me too!" he yelled back. CC stared at him in shock and he shook his head. "Yeah, I found the _empty _package." He snapped and walked away. "Kyle, wait! Kyle…" CC whimpered and sat on her bunk as she put her head in her hands. Skye looked from CC to the doorway, and made her choice. She walked out and went the way Kyle had gone. The door that led to the yard was ajar and she noticed a set of riot gear and a hatchet were gone. She sighed and donned a set of riot gear herself and grabbed a machete before walking out the door into the setting sunlight. She saw Glenn standing near the fence that led to the outer field and walked toward him. "Have you seen Kyle?" she asked, her voice muffled by the face guard. "Yeah, guess he deiced to do some extra exterminating shifts." Glenn answered and pointed out into the field. Skye saw Kyle hacking away at a walker as about five more were heading his way. "God damn it…" she grumbled as Glenn opened the gate for her. Skye stalked over to Kyle, slashing a walker across the face as she did. "Hey!" Skye shouted and grabbed him by the shoulder. "What?!" he shot back as he whipped around, the face mask and armor covered in gore. "Are you done acting like a pissy five-year-old or do you want a little more time to throw your tantrum?!" she demanded. "I'm not throwing a tantrum; I'm fucking pissed off, Skye!" Kyle snapped at her as he brushed pasted her roughly and sank the hatchet in a walker's skull. "Really?" Skye inquired, raising an eyebrow as she plunged her machete into a walker's snarling mouth "Because you coulda fooled me!" "I really don't need this shit right now!" he grunted as he yanked the hatchet free from the walker's head and refused to turn and look at her. Skye noticed a walker coming up behind her at a slow pace and placed her hands on her hips, purposely keeping her back to it. "Oh I think you do. You're out here taking out your anger and ignoring the real problem, like you _always _do! Are you even listing to me?" She yelled at his back. He turned around and his eyes widened. "Skye! Watch out!" Kyle exclaimed as he kicked the walker to the ground and slashed its face right before it grabbed her shoulder. He stood and glared at her. "Why weren't you paying more attention?! You could have gotten killed! You don't need to be out here checking up on me when I'm just being stupid!" Kyle shouted. "Feel better now that you said it?" Skye asked, grinning at him as she raised her face mask. His face turned from angry to lightly amused as he shook his head at her and raised his face mask. "How do you always do that?" he questioned with a smile as he threw his arm over her shoulders playfully and they made their way back to the prison together as the sun disappeared over the horizon and the moon took it's place. "Do what?" Skye countered, still smiling. "Call me out on my shit but still make me feel better." Kyle replied. "Years of practice." She said with a chuckle. "You know, I've _always_ had this feeling like I made the wrong choice, and I'm more sure of it every time we talk." He shared, coming to a stop and looking down at her with apologetic blue eyes that glimmered in the moonlight. Skye looked up at him and fell silent for a moment. "I guess it's something we'll both always have to wonder about…" she replied and kept walking, letting his arm fall from her shoulders. "I guess so…" Kyle sighed sadly and trailed along behind her.

* * *

><p>Skye and Kyle stood in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, as they removed their riot gear and helmets, preparing to clean the gore off them. Skye pulled off her helmet with a relived sigh and was suddenly engulfed in familiar arms. She gasped some but soon relaxed as Carl's lips pressed passionately against hers. After a moment, he broke the kiss and grinned at her. "Hey." He said simply, grinning more as she tried to catch her breath. "H-hey to yourself…" Skye replied breathlessly, smiling brightly back at him. "I've been waiting to do that all day." Carl informed her as he threaded his fingers through hers, still holding her to him by the waist with his free hand. "Well, I could defiantly get used to you saying hello that way." She said with a laugh and pressed another kiss to his lips. Kyle cleared his throat loudly, causing Carl to pull away and break the kiss with a light laugh. "How've you been dude?" Carl asked him with a smile, clasping Kyle lightly on the shoulder. "Been alright. Yourself?" Kyle responded. "I've been great. Hey would you mind cleaning off both sets of gear? Daryl and I have something to show Skye." He said. "Sure, no problem." Kyle answered coolly, looking at his and Skye's intertwined hands with a frown. "Thanks man; you're the best." Carl grinned, completely oblivious to the tension in the room as he turned and walked away, gently tugging Skye along with him. Skye frowned deeply and glanced over her shoulder back at Kyle. His eyes locked with hers and she saw something shinning in them that she hadn't seen in over three, well four now, years that made her sad, angry, happy, hurt and generally overwhelmed all at once. - <em>The back door to that underground hole-in-the-wall club she was at (what was the name of it again?) banged open as she was scooped up into his strong arms and her legs wrapped around his waist. His lips crashed against hers as he leaned her back against the brick wall of the club (for the life of her she couldn't remember the<em> _fucking _name _of it!) and held her in his arms with practically no effort. She kissed him back feverishly as the alcohol and adrenaline coursed through her veins. He slowly lowered her to the ground and began to slip off her shirt as her hands worked at his belt. Was this finally going to be the time they went all the way, or was it just going to be another heated make-out session like the other twenty, thirty, forty times? His lips trailed down from her lips, to her jaw, and then to her neck. She moaned softly as he bit her neck gently; and she realized she didn't care if they did it in a dirty back alley (god, was she drunk.), as long as they _finally _did it. Suddenly, she pushed him away and turned her back to him as she doubled over and threw up. He held back her hair with on hand and held her waist with the other. Once she was finally done, he turned her around and pulled her shivering body to him. "Where's your jacket?" he asked gently, placing a kiss to her forehead. "I-inside; threw it off s-somewhere when we were d-dancing…" she said through chattering teeth. He slipped off his leather jacket and put it around her shoulders as he led her to the sidewalk. He hailed a cab and placed her inside, sliding in after her. She rested her head on his shoulder as he pulled her into his lap, still shivering. "You're freezing. You're going to get sick…" he said sadly as he smoothed her hair. "I already did," she then buried her head in his chest "God, that was so embarrassing!" she grumbled. "Not your fault you're a light weight." He chuckled and held her tighter. "Ha-ha, very funny…" she mumbled against his chest. The cab pulled up to a small house and he paid the driver. He picked her up in his arms and walked inside silently. He placed her in her bed and smiled down at her, his blue eyes shining with love mixed with desire. "Thank you." She whispered, smiling weakly back up at him. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm always here for you, Skye." Kyle said. _– A second after their eyes locked, Carl rounded a corner, taking her with him by the hand; and just like that, all those feelings that look gave her vanished instantly. But now she had to deal with the aftermath, like she _always _had to. Why did he do that to her? Why could he _still _do that to her? Why now? _He _made his choice; _he_ got to be happy, so why couldn't _she_ be happy now? It wasn't fair! She could make it fair now, unlike before, and she was going to do just that. "I think you're really going to like the surp-" Carl was cut off mid-sentence as Skye crashed her lips onto his. After a moment, his arms went around her waist and he kissed her back. Skye let her hand fall on his belt buckle as she broke the kiss and looked up him threw her lashes. "The surprise can wait." Carl practically growled as he picked her up and carried her into the guard tower they had stopped under.

* * *

><p>Skye woke pleasantly wrapped in Carl's arms the next morning, and she smiled. The sun was just rising and it cast a warm, golden glow into the guard tower. She looked up at Carl and her smile only brightened. She truly was in love with him. He was so caring and strong and all-around perfect for her. She dressed quickly and then her eyes widened as her hand brushed a tender spot on her neck. Skye glanced at herself in the glass window of the guard tower and huffed at the little bruise-like mark on her skin. Carl was also <em>such<em> a fucking guy. She unwound the black bandana from around her wrist and tied it around her neck carefully. If anyone asked, it was to keep the sun off her neck. She hurried down the steps of the tower and walked back into the prison. She wanted to find out what the group had decided on last night, and check on CC and Kyle. _Kyle. _Skye sighed softly and rubber her temples. She really didn't want to deal with her, their, past bullshit ever again. She rounded the corner and ran squarely into someone's chest. Skye stumbled and nearly fell, but sadly familiar arms caught her and held her up. "Hey…" Kyle said after a moment. Skye snapped out of her brief daze and pulled herself out of his arms. "We need to talk." She responded. "I was hoping you'd say that." He smirked. "Kyle…" Skye cautioned. The pair walked down the hall and stopped when they were well out of ear shot. Skye opened her mouth to begin but Kyle cut her off before she even had the chance to get a word out. "CC might have killed the baby last night… she took these pills and," he ran a hand through his hair "I told CC I couldn't handle her anymore. Neither of us has been happy for a while, even _before_ the world went to shit, and the only reason we stayed together so long after it did is because it was the last shred of our normal lives that we had left." He finished, letting out a long breath. She stared at him, for a long time. "I, I don't even know how to handle this right now." She admitted finally and turned to walk away. "Skye, wait!" Kyle cried and caught her wrist. "I- I can't stand seeing him with you, Skye. I don't like it, at all. I can't stand to see him kissing, holding_, being,_ with you. I hate it, Skye. I've missed you, _us, _for a while, but I couldn't do that to CC, leave her right at the start of the end like that. It wouldn't have been fair." He said. Those were clearly the wrong words, and anger that had been buried for years surfaced. "It wouldn't be _fair_?!" Skye cried and he flinched some. "How the fuck do _you_ think_ I_ felt, watching you be with _her_ all those years when I had been there first?! It's a fucking shitty feeling isn't it, Kyle? Well, _this,_" she snapped as she waved a hand between them, "will _never _happen again. _Never._" Kyle's eyes glimmered with guilt just like they had so long ago. – _She'd been laid out at home with a flu for nearly two weeks. It felt so good to be walking back into school. She instantly spotted him near his locker talking with someone and smiled. She walked up and tapped his shoulder lightly and he turned to her. His face lit up and he hugged her quickly, briefly, and stepped back with a smile. "Welcome back, sickly!" he grinned. "Who's this?" the person, girl, he'd been talking to asked. "Oh! This is my best friend, Skye. Skye, this is CC." he introduced them and then took the girls hand. Her heart nearly shattered. "Hi! So glad to meet you!" the girl said and held out a hand. She stared at _her _hand, and considered what would happen if she took _her _hand and squeezed it until one of their bones broke. "I don't want to get you sick, I've had a nasty flu." Someone else's voice said with her mouth. That, was the biggest lie she'd ever heard; and it apparently had come from her own mouth. "Oh, okay." The girl said and pecked his cheek before saying goodbye to them and heading off to class. She stared at him, unable to speak, which was probably due to the fact that someone else's voice had decided to say empty, lie-filled words for her. His eyes glimmered with guilt and he started to say something but she turned and walked away. She didn't look back at him. Not for a long time. She thought, for that long time, she would now always hate him, and _her_. But always, as she discovered that day in that hallway, didn't really last all that long.- _Skye slowly undid the bandana from her neck and smiled at him. "Move on, Kyle. I have." He stared, and then he frowned deeply. "I thought we'd always end up together in the end, Skye..." He whispered. "You've never understood that word, Kyle." She replied and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some drama before some action! There's some hints in other chapters, 3 and 6, that hint to Skye and Kyle having a bit of a past. I didn't expect to go this deep into it, but I hope it was enjoyable. Leave a review if you want, thanks for reading! **


	18. This Sorrowful Life

Chapter Eighteen: This Sorrowful Life

_"What we do for ourselves dies with us. What we do for others remains and is immortal." - Albert Pine_

It had been three weeks since the group had decided to stay at the prison. A woman had shown up outside the prison gates a week prior with a bullet hole in her leg and said she had managed to escape Woodbury some time ago. Merle hadn't seemed too pleased with her arrival, but Skye just assumed he was racist. Her name was Michonne, she carried a sword and Skye couldn't quite decide if she trusted her or not; the fact that she hated the Governor as much as Skye did help her case however. In those three weeks, Rick had gotten back to his former self and had the idea to go meet with the Governor and try to talk with him. The group was spilt on this idea. Hershel, his family, Carol, CC, Glenn and, to Skye's dismay, Carl all agreed it was a good idea. Merle, Daryl, Kyle, Michonne, and herself strongly disagreed. Despite the mixed feelings, Rick had set off that morning with Daryl and Hershel to go meet the man. Skye sat atop one of the tables in the yard and let her eyes rove over the landscape. The amount of walkers standing outside the prison gates was slowly increasing, but not enough to cause much concern yet. Michonne walked by her and Skye had a sudden urge to talk to her. Besides Merle, this woman was the only other person who even remotely understood how bad Woodbury was. Skye caught up to her quickly and lightly tapped her arm. Michonne turned to her and arched an eyebrow. "I, I was at Woodbury too..." Skye said softly, suddenly feeling like this was a bad idea. The woman regarded her for a moment before nodding slowly. "I remember you. I saw your, fight, and I saw you again the night I left. I think it was the night before you left." She said. Skye paled and cast her eyes down at the mention of the arena fight. "Don't dwell on it too much. Everyone's had to do things they don't want to." Michonne assured. Skye nodded some and then asked "So how did you know I left?" Michonne smiled, no, _smirked_, and replied "Merle was still out trying to hunt me down in the woods that night. He had finally caught up to me and we were fighting walkers, and each other, when we heard the gunshots start going off. Merle ran back toward Woodbury, after shooting me in my leg, and I went the opposite way." Skye started at her for a long moment. "Why was he hunting you down?!" She questioned. "I imagine my leaving didn't sit well with the all-mighty Governor and he sent his good hunting dog to take care of me. I saw it on your face, the night I left. You and I were, maybe still are, the same in that aspect." Michonne answered. "What you mean by that?" Skye asked. "That we will accept this world for what it has become but we will not accept what some people in it have become." She explained, then walked away. Skye stared after her for a moment then went and sat back on the table. She sat there for probably a half-hour before she was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a car and Daryl's motorcycle approaching. Glenn and Maggie pulled the gates open for them and the returning men parked their vehicles. She got uip and began walking towards them, and she heard Maggie asking how it went. Rick and Daryl went inside without a word; Hershel kissed her forehead and told her to have everyone gather in the holding cell in an hour. An hour later, the group was gathered in the holding cell. Skye found a seat next to Carl and took his hand. He smiled at her and kissed her quickly before turning his attention back to the three men at the front of the room. "As you all know, we met with the man who calls himself the Governor today," Rick began, his expression unreadable "He's agreed to peace. Our groups are going to steer clear of each other and go back to our everyday lives. We don't want conflict, and neither does he." He then stepped back beside Daryl, who wore his usual stoic expression. Hershel stepped foreword and said "We're going to work out some territory lines, so we don't get too close to each other. The Governor is a reasonable man and he has a strong advisor. We all agreed to keep this peace, and that's that." The tension that had been building in the room suddenly vanished. People began talking, Hershel sat down by his daughters and Glenn, Rick and Daryl left the room, and Skye nearly scoffed. He's agreed to make peace; he's a reasonable man, her ass. She saw Merle follow after his brother and Rick as Carl put his arm around her. Skye looked up at him and he smiled at her. "See? I told you it'd all work out." He said and pecked her cheek. Skye sighed softly and slipped her arms around him. He'd never understand. How could he? He wasn't there, he didn't see what she was forced to go through; and she wasn't ready for him to know what she had gone through, what she'd done, not yet. "You were right." She agreed and smiled up at him before placing a quick kiss to his lips. Carl grinned and hugged her close. "Now, you can relax... Something's been upsetting you, and I had a feeling that this had something to do with it. I've been worried, but I didn't want to pry. I have to go back on watch, but I'll see you later okay? Love you." He kissed her quickly before getting up and heading out the door. "Love you too..." Skye called as she watched him go and sighed deeply. She needed to talk with Rick. Make him understand that the Governor was anything but reasonable and peaceful. It wasn't much, but she also had Michonne and Merle to back her up. She walked silently through the cell block and the hall leading to the offices, then she heard their voices, and her name. Skye stopped and pressed herself close to the wall and crept near the half-open door. "That's what he wants to hold the peace." Rick said. "Give him Michonne and Skye, and he'll leave you alone. You think he'll follow through on that, huh?" Merle scoffed. "I said he could have Michonne, not Skye." Rick corrected. "Oh yeah? And how'd he feel about that?" Merle questioned. "Don't matter. What matters is, we bring him Michonne, maybe this works itself out." Daryl announced, despite looking rather unhappy about it, and locked eyes with his brother. An understanding seemed to pass between them and Merle shrugged. "Hope you know what you're doing. When are you takin' her to him?" He asked. "Not sure... He said we had three days to deliver. Drop her off at some warehouse, neutral ground and all that." Rick admitted, shifting some. "You're not goin' to be able to do it, Officer Friendly." Merle remarked and his good hand, his only hand, appeared on the door handle. Skye slipped away as silently and quickly as she had come and slipped into the cell she shared with Carl. She sank onto the bed and ran a hand through her hair, undoing the pony tail she had it in. Rick was considering trading off Michonne for peace with the Governor. She was supposed to be a part of that trade off. What if she wasn't his son's, whatever she was? Would she be on the trading board too? Her body shook with anxiety and she felt nauseous. She didn't hold anything against Rick. Hell, she even _admired_ him. Being a leader meant making tough calls, especially now days; it came with a heavy burden that had broken him once, and yet he had chosen to take it on again. He was protecting his son, and his new family, because that's what leaders have to do. They have to protect their own. Skye understood, she really did. But understanding didn't make that fact any easier bare. If anything, it made it harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later:<strong>

The roar of a engine and then the clash of metal on metal made Skye drop the buckets of water she'd been carrying with Maggie and dive behind an over-turned metal table and draw her gun. A van tore into the outer field and it's back doors opened. Walkers poured out of the van and it's driver ran to an awaiting armored truck. The Governor stood on the back and fired submachine gun rounds into the prison wall. "This is a warning of what will happen if you don't keep your end of the deal, Rick!" He yelled, and the the truck drove away. Skye slowly stood and looked out toward the field. She watched as more walkers began to come into the outer field through the now ruined fence, and then she saw Rick. His face was grave and Skye knew then he had made his decision. He was going to give Michonne up to the Governor.

* * *

><p>Things had settled down after the walkers had been killed and the proper adjustments and traps were made to secure that no walkers got in from the outer field; mostly thanks to Michonne's help and her idea of putting the razor wire from the fallen fences all around the field. The group now ate dinner that evening in uneasy silence. Skye sat alone at one of the metal tables in the holding cell, and watched the group. Carol and Daryl sat silently together at a table across from her, both clearly lost in thought. CC and Beth were eating together in the cell block with Glenn and Maggie around an oil lamp, chatting quietly here and there. Carl and Kyle were on watch in the guard towers, which made Skye uneasy for more than just one reason. Merle and Michonne both had gone off to their own cells for the night. Rick and Hershel had remained outside in the yard to talk. Skye had a strong feeling what it was about, and it made her anxiety rise to new highs. Skye picked at the peas she had in front of her and forced herself to eat them. She needed to keep up her strength, and being hungry was not going to help that. Moments later, Rick and Hershel walked in and stopped to speak to Daryl. Carol excused herself and Rick sat down. They whispered to each other, and as hard as she tried, Skye couldn't hear a word. Daryl nodded and Rick walked away down the cell block. He seemed lighter, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Hershel patted Daryl's back, and then went and sat with his daughters. Skye sighed deeply and finished her food. She dropped the bowl into the wash bucket and headed to her cell. The watch shift would change in a few hours and Carl join her soon. Skye fell asleep with that thought on her mind and a soft smile on her face.<p>

* * *

><p>Skye woke with a start when her head hit against something hard and cold. She went to check the side of her head and found her hands bound. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and she found herself in the back seat of a car, and she had hit her head against the window. Skye sat up and saw two figures in the front seat. One was slumped against the passenger side window, probably asleep, and the driver hadn't seen her yet. She leaned forward slowly and moved to get behind the drivers seat, planning to choke out the driver. Her foot hit something on the floorboard, causing a soft <em>clink<em>. She visibly winced as the barrel of a gun was instantly stuck in her face and the car came to a stop. "Sit back in your seat, pretty. I really don't want to hurt ya, but we both know I will if ya make me." Merle rasped as he looped another wire around her wrists and tied it to the door behind the passenger seat, making it impossible for Skye to move her hands more than an inch or two away from the door. "Merle?! What're you doing?" Skye demanded. "What I do best." He answered and started driving again. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" She snapped. "Being the bad guy, doing the dirty work. You know, I honestly thought I'd get more trouble from the ninja bitch over here than you, so I wasted most the wire on her. Guess life's just full of fuckin' surprises." Merle grumbled as he lit a cigarette. "Why're you doing this?" Skye questioned, twisting her wrists against the wire to try and get free. "Shoulda asked your boyfriend's daddy." Merle answered, blowing smoke out his nose as he watched the wire bite into her skin in the review mirror. "I know what Rick asked you to do, and he didn't tell you to give me up. I asked you why _you_ are doing this." Skye corrected as she winced and stopped her useless attempt. Merle remained silent for a long time, and then said softly "I wanna to be with baby brother, and Daryl wants to be at the prison. Figure if I can pull this off, Rick and the group will let what I've done go and stop giving Daryl shit for sticking by me." "You know Carl will _never_ let this go, and his father will side with him. They'll probably kill you, and if they don't, Kyle will for sure." Skye promised, staring him down in the review. Merle fell silent and returned his eyes to the road. After a short while, the car began rattling and Merle turned into an abandoned motel. "Outta gas." He grumbled as he got out of the car and untied Skye from the door. He dragged her to a post and tied her up again, doing the same with Michonne. Skye watched as Merle went over to a car and began working at the door with his blade hand. Michonne's eyes fluttered open and she woke with a start. "Where are we?" She demanded as soon as she saw Skye. "Merle's going to turn us over to the Governor to keep Rick's peace plan in motion." She answered. Michonne closed her eyes briefly and pulled herself off the ground. She was tied to another post a few feet away from her. Skye watched as Michonne took in their surroundings. "Where's my sword?" She asked. Skye tipped her head back toward Merle, who had the sword thrown onto his back and just got the car door open. Suddenly, a car alarm pierced the night and both women jumped. Merle cursed and began working frantically to shut off the wailing alarm. "Walkers!" Michonne shouted and Merle stopped messing with the car and plunged his bladed hand into the nearest walker. Walkers began heading toward the motel from all directions. "Michonne! Behind you!" Skye yelled. Michonne whirled around and waited for the walker to get closer. She then twisted herself around to the other side of the pole as she looped the wire that bound her wrists around the walkers' neck, trapping it to the pole and decapitating it within seconds. "Holy shit..." Skye breathed. A snarl sounded behind her and she turned. A walker lunged at her, but she side-stepped quickly, only getting a foot away from it due to the lack of slack from the wire. Skye stomped on its head until her combat boot was caked in blood. She looked up just in time to see Merle killing off the last of the small hoard with Michonne's sword. He quickly went and shut off the car alarm. Merle approached them slowly, lighting another cigarette as he did. "Decided to wake up?" He asked Michonne as he untied her and lead her to the new car. She said nothing as he tied her securely to the passenger door. Merle did the same to Skye and they were back on the road in minutes. "You're the trash collector aren't you?" Michonne asked, ending the long silence. "S'cuse me?" Merle snapped. "Anyone needs their piss bucket emptied and you come running. Must be hard since things are so different for Daryl." She continued casually, looking out the window. "He's just playin' follow the leader." Merle spat. "Rick needs and respects Daryl, which is why he doesn't get the dirty jobs. You could have had a new beginning, instead of choosing to stay on the outside. The way things are, no one will mourn you, Merle. Not even Daryl, because he has a new family now." Michonne said. "You're just as much on the outside as I am. Rick's handing you over to save his own ass." He remarked. "Maybe," Michonne shrugged, "but once the Governor's done with me, at least I won't have to live with myself." Merle merely grunted and fell silent. "Ever killed anyone before the apocalypse?" Michonne asked after a moment. He shook his head. "How about before you met the Governor?" She pressed. "No." Merle answered. "Why would you kill someone else for him?" Michonne asked. No answer. "There's no way Rick told you to bring her, Merle. She wasn't a part of his plan, rather the Governor wants her or not. We can just go back, all of us." She said. "I can't go back..." Merle whispered. "Why not?" Michonne questioned. Merle opened his mouth, and then closed it again, pressing his lips into a hard line. He suddenly slammed on the brakes, coming to a stop in the middle of the road. "You two go back to him," Merle said to Michonne, cutting the wire from her hands and handing back her sword. "Get ready for what's next; I got something I gotta do on my own." Michonne quickly cut the wire on Skye's wrists and they both got out of the car. Merle slammed on the gas and the car sped away in cloud of smoke, leaving them to stare after it. Skye and Michonne began walking the opposite way down the road as the sun rose behind them. The two were entering the motel parking lot when they saw Daryl examining one of the beheaded walkers Merle had killed. He stood and faced them, looking between them for a moment. "You kill him?" He asked, the question directed at Michonne. "He let us go." Skye replied. "Go back to the prison, and don't let anyone come after me." Daryl said and walked on down the road. "Well kid, let's get back." Michonne sighed as she busted out an old Toyota's diver side window and popped the lock.

* * *

><p>In the car, Merle downed a bottle of liquor he took from the motel and cranked up the radio, attracting a sizable group of walkers. "C'mon you sons of bitches!" He laughed and slowed to a near stop. He slowly led the walkers to the warehouse, and jammed the steering wheel as he rolled from the car and ducked behind a silo. He grinned some as the walkers swarmed the now empty and wrecked car and slipped into the warehouse. Merle found himself a great vantage point in a room with several windows. He waited until he saw the Governor and his ambush party arrive and watched as they began attacking his decoy walkers; and then he began shooting. He dropped several of the men and then his scope landed on the Governor himself. Merle lined up his shot and pulled the trigger just as a younger man ran past the Governor. The guy fell to the ground and Merle knew his cover was blown. He slipped away silently, and crept toward another exit on the other side of the warehouse. He ran toward the large loading doors. He tried to pull it open, and heard the rattling of chains from the other side. A walker grabbed him suddenly and he stabbed it in the face. "Fuck!" Merle yelled and wasn't surprised when two pairs of hands landed on his shoulders seconds later. He was thrown to the ground and he half laughed, half groaned as each kick and punch landed. "Enough!" The Governor's voice boomed, and the beating slowly stopped. "Leave him to me." He growled. Merle slowly stood and grinned at him as he spat blood on his shoes. "Finally gonna do your own dirty work for a change?" He challenged. The Governor made to slug him, but Merle ducked and slammed his fist into the side of the other man's face. After serval blows, Merle found himself pinned to a wall and the Governor bit off two of his fingers. He roared in pain but stared the other man dead in his eye. "I ain't begging you." Merle snarled as the Governor shot him and his world went dark.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the super late update! Please leave a review!**


	19. Welcome to the Tombs

Nineteen: Welcome to the Tombs

_"Things do not change. We change." - Henry David Thoreau_

The drive back to the prison was a long and silent one. Neither knew what to say to the other; and both were thinking of what to say when they returned. Skye decided now would be the best, and mostly likely only, time to ask the question that had been burning in her mind since Merle had let them go. "Are you going to stay?" Skye blurted. Michonne glanced at her for a moment before returning her eyes to the road. "We'll see how things play out." She replied. Skye nodded some and looked out the window as they neared the prison. Skye had torn off one sleeve of her white shirt and tied it to the antenna of the car back at the motel as a makeshift white flag. She hoped Carl or Kyle wouldn't shoot the car as they turned onto the gravel path that lead to the gate. Michonne neared the gate and came to a stop. Both women got out with their hands up, until Carol recognized that it was them and had Glenn help her open the gate. Michonne pulled the car into the prison and Skye helped the others close the gate, ignoring Glenn's questions about where they had gone as she did. As Skye walked toward the prison, she saw everyone was in the yard loading cars up with supplies. "What's going on?" She asked. "Come with me." Rick said, walking toward the prison. Skye followed slowly, glancing back at Michonne, who was walking along the fence that separated the yard from the outer field. Rick led her to the cell block and turned to her. "I changed my mind last night, that's what I was talking to Daryl about. He went to tell Merle later, but he was already gone. You weren't supposed to be a part of that, and neither was Michonne once I came to my senses. I'm sorry, Skye." Rick admitted, his shoulders sagging heavily. "I understand Rick, but it's not me you need to apologize to." Skye hugged him briefly and asked "What do I tell Carl?" Rick sighed and said "He knows." Skye nodded some, then added "And why are we packing up?" Rick smiled slightly and said "We're going to make the Governor think this place is abandoned and then we're going to ambush him." Skye grinned some and nodded as she walked back out into the yard. Rick came out shortly after her and walked along down the fence toward Michonne. Skye watched with a smile until she nearly toppled over as arms wrapped around her and held her tightly. "Skye! Are you alright?!" Carl questioned, holding her tighter. "Need...Oxygen.." She muttered against his chest, smiling warmly. He loosened his grip and stepped back, looking her over while holding onto her shoulders. "You're okay?" He asked as he fretted over the cut on her temple and the wire marks on her wrists. "I'm fine Carl." Skye assured, still smiling. He smiled softly and adjusted the rifle on his back before kissing her quickly. "I'm going to hurt him so badly if he's stupid enough to come back." Carl informed her as he leaned back and looked toward the gate. "I... I don't think he's going to come back, Carl." Skye said, watching the gate with knowing eyes. "Why do you say that?" He asked, glancing over at her. "He, made a choice. A very brave and selfless choice, so let's chalk this one up as a win and don't bother Daryl about it if he comes back." She said simply and took his hand as she walked toward the cars to help pack up.

* * *

><p>Daryl did come back as the sun was setting, and he did not look well. He brushed past everyone and ignored their questions, even Carol. Skye watched him enter the prison with sad eyes and took Carl's hand, squeezing it gently for comfort. Daryl's mood upon returning had confirmed her suspicions about Merle. "You think he'll be okay?" Carl asked her, watching Daryl too. "He will be, someday. He needs time and space." Skye replied and the couple walked into the prison hand in hand. "So, does anyone know about my little adventure with Merle and Michonne?" She asked. Carl shook his head. "Rick said something about calling a meeting tonight, durning dinner." He said and pulled her gently to his side. "Well, I could defiantly use some food." Skye said with a smile and led him by the hand into the holding cell. Everyone, besides Daryl, was gathered in the holding cell eating dinner. Carl announced he would go get their plates, and Skye walked over to the table where Michonne was sitting alone. "Mind if we sit here?" She asked, motioning to Carl across the room. "Not at all." Michonne replied with a light smile. Skye sat down beside the older woman and Carl returned with two plates of bacon and black eyed peas. He sat down on Skye's other side and avoided Michonne's gaze. "You're father has apologized, no need to feel uncomfortable." The woman said and took a bite. Carl gave her a grateful smile an began eating as well. Skye had just finished her plate when Rick stood at the front of the room. "Everyone, I have something I need to tell you all..." Rick started, drawing everyone's attention. "The Governor offered me a deal to keep this place safe. He said if I gave him Michonne and Skye, he would leave us alone. I, I told him I would give up Michonne. I understand now I have no right to make these kinds of decisions on my own, and I won't ever again. I talked it over with Daryl and Hershel, who both advised against the deal, and I settled on Merle taking Michonne to the Governor for me. In exchange, Merle would be allowed to stay and start to be fully accepted. I told him the terms, and he agreed. I changed my mind last night, but Merle had already taken off with Michonne and Skye. Merle decided to let them go on the way, and went to face the Governor alone. He died defending us." He finished with a heavy sigh. The room fell into a sudden silence as everyone stared at Rick. "Merle has made our odds of beating the Governor so much better now. That was a very noble thing of him to do." Carol spoke up from her table, breaking the tense silence. "Yes, it was." Rick agreed before sitting back down at his table with Hershel and running a hand through his greying hair. Skye took Carl's hand and tipped her head towards Rick. "Go talk to him." She said. "Skye, he's-" Carl started but stopped when she tightened her grip on his hand. "Fine..." He grumbled as he scooped up his plate and walked over to his father's table. Skye watched him go with a smile and saw Daryl standing in the doorway. He was smiling softly at Carol and Rick, then Carol looked up and saw him. Daryl turned and walked away abruptly. "He should be proud of his brother." Michonne said from beside her. "He is.." Skye replied, and then stood. "I'll talk with you tomorrow?" Michonne asked. "'Course." Skye said with a smile and then headed out of the holding cell into the cell block. She heard footfalls on the second tier and quickly ascend the stairs. Skye had an idea of where Daryl was headed, and when she found the hatch to the roof open, she knew she was right. She was about to climb the ladder, but she stopped herself. Skye quickly walked to Merle's cell and grabbed the bottle of scotch off his bed. He'd offered her a drink on a few occasions, so she considered this her way of finally accepting the offer. Skye then climbed the ladder and found Daryl sitting in one of the two lawn chairs by the edge of the roof. "I thought I was the only one who knew about the hatch." She said as she neared the chairs. "Guess these are your cigarette butts then. Always thought they were Merle's. Y'all like the same shit brand." Daryl said as he lit himself a smoke. "Mind if I sit?" Skye asked, letting the scotch swish in the bottle as she motioned to the chair. Daryl shook his head so she sat down beside him. Daryl offered her a smoke and she took it gratefully. He lit it for her and she took a deep drag, noting it was Merle's brand and letting herself take in the view. The moon was full, and it lit up the yard and the woods beyond it. "You two always seemed to get along, despite all the shit that went down between ya." Daryl commented after a long while. "I liked him, don't know why, but I did. Maybe because he reminded me of someone I knew." Skye replied, taking another drag. "Who'd he remind you of?" Daryl asked, glancing over at her. "My biological dad." She said and uncapped the scotch. She took a sip and offered it to Daryl. He took a swig and held onto the bottle. "He liked ya too." Daryl chucked some. Skye smiled softly and they fell into a comfortable silence again. "Why'd... Why'd he go and try to take that prick on alone?" Daryl asked, his voice quite and his eyes firmly locked on the woods in front of them. Skye was silent for a long time, then she said carefully "He said he'd done a lot of things he couldn't take back, that he'd become something he couldn't come back from. He, couldn't live up to being the man you wanted him to be, or a man like you. Not here, not with this group. I think he did it to make you proud of him." Daryl didn't say anything, and Skye didn't wait for a reply. She finished her cigarette, stood, and gave Daryl's shoulder a light squeeze as she walked away. Skye walked back toward the holding cell and leaned against the door frame as Daryl had done. She smiled when she saw Rick and Carl laughing together. She didn't want to ruin their moment, so she turned around and headed toward her cell. CC walked out of her own cell and bummed into her. "Sorry! Oh, hey Skye." CC said, bending down to retrieve the book she had dropped. "Hey..." Skye replied, shifting awkwardly. They hadn't talked in a long time, and Skye honestly had little to say. She had hardly spoken to CC or Kyle since the pregnancy incident. It was shitty of her, she knew that, but what else could she do? "Can, can we talk?" CC asked, her eyes looking desperate. <em>Fuck. "<em>Sure." Skye answered, trying to sound causal. She followed CC into the cell, eyes glancing longingly toward her own as she did. CC turned toward her and leaned back against the wall. "Why are you ignoring me?" She asked. Skye sighed and ran a hand through her dark brown hair, resisting the urge to turn and walk away. "I haven't been ignoring you. I've been busy, and it's not like you've really made an effort to talk to me either." Skye replied. "Oh you've been busy? With what? Fucking your boyfriend, and trying to get mine to fuck you?" CC snapped. "Excuse me?" Skye scoffed. "You heard me." CC said simply. "Try, I don't know, busy with being kidnaped and trying to come up with ways to prepare to fight some one-eyed psycho." Skye paused, then added without much thought "And, for your information, if I wanted Kyle to fuck me, I wouldn't even have to ask." CC bristled and pushed herself off the wall. "What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" She hissed. "CC, let's just let this go..." Skye cautioned. "No, enlighten me on why Kyle would want _you_." CC spat. Skye closed her eyes and clenched her fists, trying to keep years of pent up anger at bay. "That's what I thought. You're so full of shit, Skye." CC said as she made to brush past her. "After he walked out on you, and I went after him to make sure he didn't get himself killed doing something stupid, he told me he made a mistake, that he had chosen wrong. Did he ever tell you he and I were a thing before you two met?" Skye watched as CC stilled at the cell's doorway with a faint smirk. "He didn't? I guess I'm not surprised," she continued, letting the anger flow freely "Anyway, after I got him to calm down, he told me he wanted me back. He said that he couldn't put up with you anymore, which I can't say I blame him, I can't hardly stand you myself. I only put up with you for Kyle and I's friendship; and since he's no longer with you, I no longer have to tolerate you. He said that he had always loved me, deep down." Skye watched with a strange sense of satisfaction as the other girl's shoulders shook slightly and small drops of water slowly hit the ground by her feet. "I turned him down. I love Carl, and he loves me. Kyle will just have to deal with it until he finally comes to accept that I won't choose him, like I had to do when you came along. I grew to like some of your qualities over the years, CC, I really did; but you're a selfish bitch and I'm glad you're finally getting what you deserve." Skye finished, then she brushed past CC and walked to her own cell without once looking back.

* * *

><p>Skye woke the next morning feeling light, happy even, despite the events of the night before. She no longer had to care about certain things, or certain people, and she felt liberated by that thought. Carl was already gone when she woke since he had watch duty this morning. Skye realized she must have slept later than she normally did as she slowly dressed into fresh clothes and laced up her combat boots. She pulled on her belt and checked to make sure her pistol was loaded as she put it back in its holster. Skye pocketed her knife as she walked out of her cell into the bright sunlight filling the cell block. Summer had fully arrived. She figured it had to be June, or maybe early July. The loss of the concept of time made her somewhat sad, but she tried not to dwell on it too much as she walked out into the holding cell. The only people who went outside were on guard duty since they had packed up the cars. They needed the prison to look abandoned. Skye was about to make herself a bowl of oatmeal when two loud whistles sounded. It was time for the ambush. Skye quickly headed toward the door that lead to the lower level of the prison, and met up with Daryl. "Everyone else headin' into the woods to cut off the retreat?" He asked. Skye nodded and grabbed the assault rifle he held out to her. "Be ready to throw that bomb and run, cause the second I hear it go off, I'm turnin' the caged walkers loose on the Governor's troops." Daryl said. Skye grabbed the smoke bomb from the floor and headed to her hiding place.<p>

* * *

><p>A grenade launcher exploded the guard towers, while Shumpert raked the walkways with a mounted machine gun<strong>,<strong> and the others fired from the backs of the trucks at both the walkers in the yard and at the prison. The soldiers of Woodbury stormed the prison yard in trucks, mowing down the fences, and yanking off the grated cell block gates, until the spikes Michonne had laid earlier flattened one vehicle's tires. The army then moved on foot into a seemingly abandoned prison, where The Governor led them into the cellblock. The Governor found a Bible resting in a cell, opened to the highlighted passage, "_And shall come forth: they that have done good, unto the resurrection of life; and they that have done evil, unto the resurrection of damnation_." The Governor angrily tossed the book aside. A loud bang from the tombs caught his attention and the Governor yanked Martinez to his side. "You take half of them and go to the right, I'll take the other half and go to the left." He ordered. Martinez nodded and the group split as they entered the tombs. Skye held her breath as she heard them approach. She pulled the pin and threw the bomb, then she turned and ran. She heard screams followed by the sound of walkers and gun fire. Skye grinned a little as she ran toward the ladder that lead to Cellblock C. She reached it and waited for Daryl. He climbed up moments later and the pair grinned at one another. They heard the doors bang open and the sound of the Governor's troops retreating outside. Gunshots fired from overhead, and Skye knew Maggie and Glenn were opening fire on them. Skye and Daryl did a quick sweep of the inside as the gunshots slowly died outside. "All clear." Daryl called as he jogged over to her. "I think we won." Skye replied with a grin and walked outside. Glenn and Maggie were already on ground level and hugging. "We did it!" Maggie cried and threw her arms around Skye as she and Daryl approached the pair. "We did!" Skye answered, hugging the other woman back. Skye watched the woods and waited for the rest of their group to return, hopefully bringing no prisoners with them. She highly doubted the Governor was a man to come back for his captured men. About fifteen minutes later, Carl and the rest of the group returned. Skye grinned and threw her arms around him. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking her over. "I'm fine, how about you?" She asked with a smile as she pulled back. "I'm fine." Carl replied and walked away from her with a dark expression. Skye frowned some and saw Hershel approaching her with Beth. "Did, did something happen?" She asked quietly, watching as Beth ran over to Maggie with a smile. "Carl shot a boy... He said he thought he was going to shoot us, but I think the boy was lowering his weapon." Hershel said grimly. Skye took a step back and frowned deeply. "If Carl thought the boy was going to shoot, he had every right to shoot him first. He was protecting himself. Protecting Beth and you." She said quickly, pointing to the man's youngest daughter. "I, I'm not so sure that's what the kid was going to do, Skye." He said, reaching out to touch her shoulder. Skye pulled back and shook her head. "I'll go talk to him myself." She declared as she hurried back inside the prison. She found Carl sitting in their cell, looking down at his gun. Skye slowly walked over and sat down by him on the bed. "I shot someone, Skye." He said after a moment, not taking his eyes from his gun. She slowly reached over and took the gun, placing it softly on the table beside their bed. Skye gently took his face in her hands and made him look at her. "I killed someone with a machete. Things have changed, Carl. _We_ have to change to survive. Sometimes that means killing others who are trying to kill you. We_ have_ to trust our instincts; they're all we have left to go on. If you thought that boy was going to pull the trigger, even for just a moment, you made the right call. Do you understand?" She asked, looking into his eyes. Carl slowly nodded, and pulled her closer to him.


	20. Fallen Walls

Chapter Twenty: Fallen Walls

_"__The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone." - Harriet Beecher Stow_

It had been nearly two months since the ambush, and they had not seen the Governor or his group since. Fall was once again in full swing. Skye pulled her leather jacket tighter around herself as she walked briskly through the chilled air. She rounded a corner and nearly ran into Tyreese. "Sorry." He said with a slight smile. He and his sister had returned to the prison a few weeks after the ambush. Skye couldn't help but harbor somewhat of a dislike toward both Tyreese and Sasha considering they ditched her in the woods when Merle had held a knife to her throat. Nonetheless, she offered a small smile back and continued on her way toward the prison, eager to get some sleep after a long, very cold night of watch duty. Her bones ached from the cold, and it honestly wasn't much warmer inside the prison walls. Cellblock C was once again full of life and it made Skye immensely happy to have it that way again. Nearly half the group had fallen ill a month ago and had been stuck inside the other cellblock they had made into a quarantine zone. Glenn, CC, Sasha, and serval others had been stuck inside as their bodies struggled to fight off an unknown virus. Hershel had also been stuck inside since he had, against everyone's objections, taken it upon himself to tend to the sick. Maggie and Beth had both worried terribly about their father, and everyone else had admired his bravery. Carol had left after two bodies had been found burned nearly beyond recognition. Rick and Daryl said it was because she couldn't handle it at the prison any longer. Skye had a sneaking suspicion however that she was the culprit and the men had told her go as a mercy instead of killing her. Not wanting to add to the group's mounting problems, Skye kept her suspicions to herself and went about her life as normally as she could. She finally made it inside, and quickly walked toward her cell. All she could think about was sleep, and how warm it would be to crawl under the covers with Carl. She was halfway there when Kyle caught up to her. "Hey.." He said as he stepped in front of her. Skye visibly deflated and stopped. "Hi?" She replied, using nearly all her self-control not to shove him out of her way. "Can we talk?" Kyle asked, looking desperate. "Kyle," Skye sighed again "I was on watch all night and I'm very tired. First thing when I wake up, we'll talk, okay?" He brightened some and nodded. She brushed past him before he could say anything else and rushed into her cell, letting the sheet fall and cover the doorway as she went. Skye all but fell into bed and curled up next to Carl. He woke and smiled faintly as he pulled her to him under the covers. "You're freezing..." He mumbled. "I don't ever want to get out of this bed again..." She said with a smile as he began rubbing her back in small circles. "We could lay here all day..." He breathed into her neck, barley awake. Skye smiled softly as she closed her eyes and began to drift. If only she had realized then how untrue that statement would prove to be.

* * *

><p>Shouting and the sound of running feet woke Skye merely a few hours later. She found herself alone in her cell, still fully dressed in the clothes she had worn the night before. Skye quickly yanked on her belt and made sure her pistol was cocked as she rushed out into the yard to find everyone gathered near the fence. She approached the fence slowly and saw the Governor standing in front of a tank with Michonne and Hershel bound at his feet. "You have two options, Rick! Leave now, or I gun you down!" The Governor shouted. "Stop, you don't have to do this!" Rick pleaded. The Governor responded by holding Michonne's katana to Hershel's neck. Seeing that the Governor wouldn't listen to his pleas, Rick addressed the Governor's new militia. "I don't know what the Governor has told you all about us, but we are not bad people! Neither are any of you! No one is too far gone! We could work this out and live <em>together<em>!" Rick insisted. "Liar!" The Governor shouted, then swung the sword into Hershel's neck. Hershel's gurgled cry was echoed by his daughters as the group began to fire at the Governor and his militia. Skye shot off two rounds that found purchase in a man holding a hunting rifle who was standing next to the Governor. The tank shot off a deafening blast that hit the one of the prison's guard towers as it rolled through the chain-link fences, causing their group to scatter. Skye dove behind a metal table, and Carl was beside her before she had time to blink. "Did you see how many of them there were?" Skye asked as she drew in an uneasy breath and cocked her pistol. "Fifteen, maybe twenty. We're way out numbered." Carl answered grimly as he reloaded the assault rifle in his hands. Skye dared to peer around the table and was met with a bullet slamming into the metal surface in front of her. "Where is my dad going?!" Carl questioned. Skye looked where he was pointing and saw Rick charging across the open field toward the Governor. "He's going to get himself killed! I have help him!" Carl cried. Skye worried her lip some and blew out a breath. "On the three count, run. I'll lay down cover fire for you." Carl looked at her for a moment, then held out the assault rifle. Skye holstered her pistol and took the rifle as Carl pulled out his revolver. Skye turned to tell him to run and blinked in surprise when she found his lips pressed against hers. Skye had just started to respond when he pulled away. "I love you. One, two, three!" He said, and then sprinted away from her toward his father. Skye sprang up from behind the table and began firing. She shot at a woman who was ducked behind one of the jeeps that they had come in on. The woman had been firing at Carl, but now she was shooting at Skye in earnest. Skye kept returning fire until she saw a boy running toward Carl with a machete. Carl had raised his gun but a bullet tore through the boy's head. He looked back at Skye who had returned to firing at the woman behind the jeep. Skye took aim and held her breath. She shot off three rounds that landed in the woman's chest. Skye blew out the breath she had been holding and began firing at yet another of the Governor's troops. Skye had just turned to get a better angle when a stray bullet slammed into her right thigh. She cried out and ducked back behind the table. Skye set the rifle down and yanked the bandana off her wrist. She quickly placed it above the bleeding wound and tied it tightly. She had lost sight of Carl, but she told herself he had found cover. With grit teeth and shaking hands, Skye stood once again and began firing. One of her bullets hit a man in the arm that was trailing behind the tank. He fell to the ground cupping his arm, his rifle laying in the grass beside him. Skye steeled herself and took aim, the rifle's shaking sight level with his head. A bullet ripped through her arm, causing Skye to drop the rifle and cry out in pain. She fell back behind the table, reaching to grab her pistol from its holster. A woman was advancing toward her, reloading a hunting rifle as she did. Skye yanked her pistol out and raised it when a gun appeared next to the woman's head. A bullet blasted through her skull and Kyle was running toward her. Skye started at him in shock. He sliced off a strip of the dead woman's shirt and tied it securely around the bullet wound on her left arm. "We gotta go, Skye." He said as he slung the fallen assault rifle onto his back and helped her to her feet. Skye slung her good arm over his shoulder and held her pistol in the other. "CC is just around the corner with a truck. We're gonna get out of here." He said. Skye nodded, focusing on his words and trying to fight the searing pain in her leg and arm. Gunshots rang off as they neared the corner. "CC!" Kyle yelled and Skye shoved him forward. "Go! I'm right behind you!" She said and struggled to trail after him as he darted away. Skye rounded the corner shortly after Kyle did and saw CC laying on the ground in a pool of blood. Kyle was unloading a clip into a man laying a few feet away on the ground. Skye raised her gun and shot another man who was running toward Kyle. He fell to the ground with a lifeless thud. Skye limbed over to Kyle with tears in her eyes. She slowly stepped in front of him and gently placed a hand on the gun. Kyle looked at her slowly, his eyes already filled with tears. He dropped the gun and Skye put her good arm around him. They sank to the ground together, each feeling a rush of immense sadness and regret. Kyle's shoulders shook with his sobs and Skye simply held him while tears slid down her cheeks as a deafening explosion sounded somewhere in the distance.


	21. Endure and Survive

Chapter Twenty-One: Endure and Survive

_"But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep." - Robert Frost  
><em>

"C'mon, Skye! We have to keep moving!" Kyle yelled from a few feet in front of her as they ran through the woods. "I-I can't!" Skye called back, clutching her left arm as she struggled to keep moving on her wounded leg. "Just a little further, Skye!" He promised. She huffed out a ragged breath and pushed herself forward, desperately trying to keep up with him. Kyle was getting farther and farther ahead of her as her vision blurred at the edges. Black spots crept into her line of sight as she tried to focus on Kyle. Then, Skye stumbled and lost her footing, causing her to fall to the ground. She struggled to push herself up from the ground, her arm and leg throbbing and bleeding as she did. Kyle was beside her in a moment, slowly helping her up. Her vision swam as he was saying something to her, but she could no longer hear him. Skye tried to keep her eyes on Kyle and focus on his words, but she felt so heavy as her eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

><p><p>

"Skye? _Skye_!" Kyle called, shaking her gently. "Shit..." He mumbled as he checked her pulse with shaking, bloody hands. Her pulse was faint, but it was there. Kyle pulled the banana from his wrist and gently tied Skye's wrists together. He slid her arms over his head and around his neck as he hoisted her onto his back; his hands holding onto her thighs. He glanced behind them, careful not to touch the wound on Skye's thigh as he did. Kyle could still hear faint gunshots in the distance. He turned back and began jogging through the woods. He ran for three straight hours and however many miles later until his legs had began to shake unbearably and he was covered in sweat. Kyle slowed to a walk and held onto Skye tighter as his arms shook. His breath was ragged as he scanned the woods. He saw a barely visible path to his right as the sun began to set. He followed it for a few minutes until he came upon a small, rundown cabin. Kyle lowered Skye to the ground gently and leaned her back against the base of a large tree as he untied her wrists. He cautiously approached the cabin, drawing his gun as he did. Kyle crouched down and peered into a dirty window. He saw a man sitting at a table, opening a can of food. He slowly moved away from the window and, not wanting to make any unnecessary noise, holstered his gun. Kyle pulled the combat knife from his boot as he grabbed a large rock. He threw it against the door of the cabin and ducked behind the left wall, peeking around so he could see the door. The man charged out with a hatchet in hand and glanced around wildly. He began walking toward the tree that Skye was hidden behind. Kyle stayed low and slowly crept up behind the man. He kneeled at the base of the tree and was about to raise his hatchet at Skye when Kyle plunged his knife into the back of the man's neck. The man's body spasmed then went still. Kyle let him fall to the ground as he walked over and gently lifted Skye in his arms. He took her into the cabin and placed her on the cot in the corner of the room. Kyle glanced around the cabin quickly, his mind and body on auto-pilot. Small, one bed, decent amount of canned food, two rabbit carcasses being bled over a bucket in the tiny open kitchen. The man clearly lived here alone. Kyle walked back outside and yanked his knife from the man's neck. He cleaned it on the dead man's clothes and picked up the hatchet as well. Kyle then grabbed the man's feet and drug him a long ways off into the woods, far away from the cabin. He then used the hatchet to slice his neck up some, making it look as if the man had been bitten by a walker or an animal instead of stabbed. Kyle hoped that either of those things would find the body before another human did and began poking about. He jogged back to the cabin and bolted the door, dropping the bloodied hatchet to the ground. Kyle then returned to the small kitchen and plunged his hands into a cold bucket of water. He began scrubbing them furiously until no blood was left on his hands. He searched around the cabin until he found a bottle of whiskey, some thread, a needle, and a roll of bandages. Kyle slid off Skye's shoes and jeans then rolled up the sleeve of her shirt. He grimaced at her wounds and decided the arm would be best to start with first. Hershel had been teaching Kyle what he knew about medical care and first-aid for a few months, and he hoped that he had learned enough to patch up Skye. He poured some whiskey on his hands then examined the wound and found the the bullet had gone clean through, and had missed most of her major muscle. Kyle breathed a soft sigh of relief at that. He grimaced as he poured a bit of the alcohol onto a fresh rag and began cleaning her wound. Skye's body jerked some but she didn't wake while he finished cleaning the wound. Kyle stitched her arm the best he could and bandaged it tightly. He then moved on to her thigh. The bullet was lodged in the wound and was causing it to keep bleeding. Kyle dug around the cabin again until he found some needle-nosed pillars. He dunked them into the whiskey to sterilize them and then began to dig out the bullet. After ten minutes, Kyle tossed the bloody bullet aside and poured some alcohol into the wound. Skye's body jolted again and her eyes fluttered some, but she still didn't wake up. He was glad she didn't; he didn't want her to feel anymore pain than she already had and her screams might draw someone's attention. Kyle cleaned and stitched the wound, then bandaged it. He covered her up with the blanket. He felt her forehead with worry and frowned when he found it hot. He grabbed a clean rag and dunked it into the water bucket. He placed it on her forehead and slowly sank to the ground beside the cot. His body shook with exhaustion as he leaned back against the wall and glanced up at Skye. Her breathing was steady and that's all that mattered. Kyle tried to stay awake as the moon came out, but after a few moments, his eyes began to droop shut.

* * *

><p><p>

Skye bolted straight up when she woke, her arm and thigh burning as her eyes tried to adjust to the dark. Moonlight spilled in from a dirty window a few feet away and she glanced around. She saw Kyle leaned against the wall beside her, deeply asleep. He was covered in blood and dirt, and looked exhausted even in his sleep. Skye glanced around again, trying to get her bearings. They were in a small cabin, but she couldn't make out much else. Her left forearm pulsed with pain and she glanced at it. It was wrapped in clean, white bandages. She pushed the covers off her and looked at her thigh. It was also bandaged. Her pants were folded neatly on the edge of the cot and her shoes were on the floor beside her. A damp rag fell into her lap, and she reached up to find her forehead wet. Skye grabbed her pants and turned to let her legs dangle off the side of the cot. It took a few minutes for her to pull her jeans on, and when she tried to stand, her entire right leg flared with pain. Skye sank back down onto the cot and glanced down at Kyle again. She wondered how they had gotten here briefly before her mind returned to the prison. Skye laid back down and closed her eyes. She wondered who had made it out, and who hadn't. Her mind instantly went to Carl, and she hoped he and Rick had gotten away. Skye remembered CC, laying in a pool of blood on the ground. She rolled into her side, closing her eyes tighter to fight off tears. They hadn't spoken in months after their falling-out and Skye never would be able to apologize to her now. She felt sick to her stomach and placed the damp rag back on her forehead. Skye tried desperately to fall asleep, but the pain and her thoughts kept her awake. She sat up again and slowly lowered herself onto the floor next to Kyle. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes as she took his hand. Kyle's eyes fluttered open and he glanced at her, then at their hands. He gave hers a soft squeeze and watched her face. Skye slowly opened her tear-filled eyes to glance at him. They held each other's gaze for a moment until a single tear rolled down her cheek. Kyle slowly wiped it away with his free hand and Skye leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat there in the moonlight for what felt like hours. "Are we bad people?" Skye whispered so softly that he could barely hear her. Kyle was silent for a few moments before he squeezed her hand again. "The world is a bad place. We just endure and survive."


	22. Laying the Fallen to Rest

Chapter Twenty-Two: Laying the Fallen to Rest

_"__All through history, there have been tyrants and murders, and for a time they can seem invincible, but in the end they always fall, always." – Mahatma Gandhi _

A thin layer of frost covered the forest floor as Skye and Kyle made their way through the woods. Skye still limbed slightly, it had only been two weeks since she was shot. She wondered briefly if she would ever walk without a limb again. Her arm had fared much better; it had healed nicely with no nerve damage. Skye held the bow in her hands with ease.

The woods were quite, the only sound being their footsteps. She glanced up at the clear sky.

"Hopefully it won't snow for a few more weeks." Kyle said from behind her, a hatchet in his hand.

"Hopefully." Skye replied, her breath visible in the chilled air.

The pair fell back into silence, both listening for any sound of danger. It was still fairly early in the morning, probably seven or eight judging by the trajectory of the sun. Skye had wanted to leave earlier, but it had been too dark to see well enough.

After another mile, the prison came into view. Skye stopped at the edge of the woods, as did Kyle. They looked at the wreckage of their old home, each keeping their thoughts to themselves. A dozen or so walkers wandered aimlessly in the yard, and Skye could only guess how many had found their way into the prison by now.

She began making her way down the slight incline, carefully minding her tender leg. They approached the downed fence and Kyle went first. He effortlessly dispatched a walker that was close to them. Skye notched an arrow and let it fly, already pulling another from the quiver on her back as it sank into a walkers head a few yards away. The pair made quick work of the walkers in the yard and began walking up the gravel path to the prison.

"Do you think much will be left?" Kyle asked as he lit a cigarette and spun the hatchet in his hand aimlessly.

"No one has been inside since the prison fell, so it just depends on what wasn't destroyed." Skye answered.

As they neared the wrecked truck where CC died, they both stopped in their tracks. Skye was glad that the truck was blocking their sight when she glanced at Kyle and saw him frozen in place, his eyes locked on the truck.

"Go…" Skye whispered, nudging him gently toward the opposite direction. Kyle tore his eyes away from the truck to look at her with a questioning gaze; his expression looking lost and utterly broken. He opened his mouth and tried to say something, but no sound came out.

"Just fucking go!" Skye snapped, shoving him roughly away in the opposite direction.

Kyle stumbled a bit, but regained his footing quickly. He seemed dazed and bewildered, as if he had just woken from a trance. Kyle glanced from her to the truck for a moment before slowly turning and walking away.

Skye watched him go for a brief time before she turned back toward the truck. She steeled herself and rounded the corner. Her friend's body lay among the three that had killed her in a pool of dried blood.

Skye wanted to turn away. She wanted to chase after Kyle and leave this place forever, supplies be damned. Instead, Skye made herself look. She stared until tears slipped silently down her cheeks onto the bloodied ground. Finally, Skye pulled a tattered tarp from the bed of the wrecked truck and wrapped CC in it. She retrieved an overturned wheel-barrel from nearby and lifted her friend in her arms, forcing herself to endure the searing pain that shot up her right leg as she did. Skye brought CC to the place where they had buried the others and began digging in silence. The earth was starting to freeze, making it hard to dig, but Skye pressed on until she had dug a proper grave. Her bleeding hands stained the tarp as she gently placed her friend into the grave. Skye could feel Kyle's eyes on her as she filled the hole. Kyle slowly approached as she staked the makeshift cross into the ground. His eyes filled with tears as he fell to his knees beside the grave. He covered his face with his hands as he wept. Skye placed a bloodied hand on his shaking shoulder as she silently said her final words to CC.

After a while, Kyle slowly stood and tossed a handful of dirt onto her grave. Skye did the same and the pair walked away in a solemn silence.

Within three hours, they had searched and stripped the prison. Skye and Kyle were now making their way back through the prison yard with their packs full of supplies when her eyes fell upon a lone body in the field.

Without warning, she ran to it. Skye stood over the decapitated body wordlessly until Kyle appeared at her side.

"What the hell, Skye?" he demanded.

"It's him." Skye breathed, not taking her eyes from the Governor's bloodied corpse.

His head had a single bullet hole in it.

Skye then went and got the wheel-barrel and threw his corpse and head into it roughly. She ignored Kyle's questioning as she speared his head on a metal pole and strung his headless body up to the barrel of the tank with a chain. Skye threw a rock at a lone walker and stabbed it through the eye as it drew near; she then slashed its throat open and dipped her fingers in its blood. She began writing on the tank below the Governor's hanging body.

Once she stepped back from the tank, a message was made clear in dripping crimson.

_All tyrants beware. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it's been forever since an update! This chapter was pretty short but I felt that's where this one needed to end; the next one will be longer! I'm going to start updating again more often. I tried breaking this one into paragraphs, hopefully it's easier to read this way :) please leave a review if you're still reading!**


End file.
